


Dean Winchester Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 23,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

Den chuckled as you stumble slightly, knocking a glass down the bar, several other things being bumped out the way, ending with a crash as they fell off the end.

 

“You alright Agent?” Dean asked, trying not to chuckle as he glanced away from the officer you’d been talking to.

 

“Yeah, sorry just… I’m good.” You muttered, coming to stand next to Dean who nodded once he was sure you were ok.

“Sorry, I’m the one that’s good with my hands.” Dean muttered, finishing the discussion before the two of you left to find Sam, tripping over your own feet as you walked to the Impala.

 

“I’m not even sure why I’m a hunter.” You grumbled, as the two of you climbed in the car.

 

“Because if it was just me and Sam I’d go a little crazy.” Dean told you. “Besides it’s cute.” He muttered quietly, smiling when you chuckled and shook your head.

 

“Yeah well, you’re already are a little....” You joked, laughing when he gave you a fond look.

 

You lent on the door, jumping when the window wound down, knocking several things around and ending up popping the glove compartment which promptly spewed papers and phones. Dean chuckled when you gave him puppy eyes, trying to gather everything up and right the car before Dean could say anything.

 

“You know I bloody love you, leave it its fine.” He gasped, almost swerving as he laughed at you scrambling to right the car.

 

“I’m sorry I just…” You stopped when a folder of papers opened and sat back into the chair.

 

“To cute.” He chuckled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bobby I’m here!” Dean called as he let himself in, assuming the house was empty when he got no reply.

 

Half an hour later there was a squeal and he had to duck as something shot past his head and crashed into the side of the fridge which Dean had been shutting.

 

“Hey whoa, sorry I forgot you can’t hear me.” Dean chuckled as he held his hands up to show you he wasn’t a threat.

 

From your face and the rate your hands moved Dean assumed he’d really pissed you off, and he couldn’t really blame you. Sam and Bobby had been on at him to learn at least a little sign language but he just hadn’t had anytime, if he did he was sleeping off an injury.

“You hungry?” He asked, pointing to the food he’d been about to make, smiling when you calmed and nodded. “You’ll have to help me with it.” He muttered beckoning you over so you could tell him what you wanted.

**************************************************************************

“You know sign language?” Dean asked Cas as he finished speaking with you.

 

“Yes, I know a lot of languages.” Cas muttered before vanishing.

 

“He knows… he can’t work the microwave.” Dean sighed.

 

“I keep telling you, you should learn but… anyway I have to go, I’ll tell (Y/N), you’re going stay here and look at what we got so far right?” Sam asked as he rubbed his hands on his jeans and headed to the sofa where you were reading.

 

“It can’t be hard to learn, might as well do it, now right?” He asked himself after Sam had left, glancing over at you sat on the sofa before staring down at the laptop.

 

Hunts passed and he didn’t tell anyone what he was trying to do, any free moment he got he practised, even in the bathroom using his phone to show him which gestures he’d need.

 

 

Eventually Dean sat you down while Sam was busy and awkwardly got the laptop out, just in case he’d need it.

 

“Ok, so don’t get mad if I get this wrong.” He sighed to himself as he started to sign out what he was saying.

 

He stopped when you didn’t react, staring at him with wide teary eyes as he signed out if you were ok. You liked Dean a lot and you got along with him, he had a special way of talking with you, your own made up sign language.

 

He jumped when you burst into tears, terrified he’d said something horrible, tipping his chair back in his rush to crouch down next to you and stroke your leg.

 

“Hey tell me what wrong… here.” He grabbed a pen and paper when you got to worked up to make any sense, plus he still hadn’t got most of the words down and he wanted to know exactly what was wrong so he could stop you crying.

 

You tried to think of the best way to write it to explain to Dean that he. One of the men who had saved the world so many times you’d lost count, had taken what little spare time he had to create your own langue and you were scared you’d lose it.

 

“Oh.” He said when he read the note, glancing up at you.

 

“But there… is something… important.” He grinned when you automatically corrected the hand gesture before blushing. “That I need to… tell… you?”

 

You nodded slowly, waiting nervously for whatever he was about to say, wondering why he looked nervous enough to pass out.

 

“I love you.” He signed out.

 

Dean swore no matter what he’d never forget your reaction. You broke into a wide grin, ducking your head to hide your face before almost crumbling into him, arms and legs rapping around him as he hugged you back, kissing your shoulder when your grip wouldn’t loosen.

 

“You think I know enough to take you on a real date?” He asked, smiling when you frowned but figured out what he was saying. “I love you.” He signed again.

 

This time you signed it back before sweetly leaning down to kiss the hunter, his hands gently resting on your waist.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure Dean?” Sam asked as they headed out to the Impala where you were sat.

 

“Yeah I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Dean chuckled, tapping on the window as he opened the front door and leant in to hand you your food.

“So, you ready to get to the station?” Sam asked as he glanced at you.

 

“Yeah.” You mumbled, staring out of the window, missing the look the brothers shared with each other.

 

Dean dropped Sam off and the two of you headed to talk with the Sherriff who was bustling around the building, only taking a glance at the IDs you showed him.

 

“We’re here to talk about the flufurzld.” You mumbled, wincing and blushing when you got tongue tide and your mouth decided to stop working.

 

“Yeah the uh… flufurzld problem around here is pretty bad.” Dean agreed and the Sheriff looked at you both like you’d gone mad.

 

“This what you calling the things that’s attacking my town?” He asked eventually and Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah they’re up big… big and furry.” He nodded, glancing at you for help instead of just correcting you.

 

“Purple, big furry purple things.” You mumbled, eventually leaving to head for the car.

 

“So… big purple furry flufurzlds’ and a demon, this towns got it rough.” Dean teased.

 

“Hey I was trying my best but I got nervous!” You sighed and grinned when he chuckled.

********************************************************************************

“So, I didn’t find out much at the corners but I spoke to a few people and it’s most likely a demon hanging around.” Sam agreed with Dean’s theory from that morning.

 

“Oh well, (Y/N) and I have been looking into the huge, furry flufurzlds’.” Dean chuckled, glancing at you when you blushed.

 

“Shut it Dean!” You whispered and nudged his shoulder.

 

“What happened?” Sam chuckled as he sipped at a thick green milkshake.

 

“Nothing happened.” You pouted as a waitress came over with some menus for you and Dean.

 

“She kind of got nervous, and told the cop we were looking for a flufurzld, sounds pretty dangerous, huge, furry and… purple?” He glanced at you and chuckled, rubbing a hand up and down your thigh.

 

“So… ok… anyway.” Sam frowned before chuckling as you whispered what you wanted to eat to Dean who nodded, double checking what you wanted before waving the waiters over. “We might have something, couple across town.”

 

“We can check it out in a bit.” Dean muttered as he glanced at you when you frowned at your food. “You ok.”

 

“Yeah it’s fine.” You smiled and nodded even though he could tell something wasn’t right.

 

“All right then.” He chuckled and lent over to kiss you.


	4. Chapter 4

“Urgh why is this stupid machine not working?” you grumbled and your brother’s slowly look up from their research.

 

“Did you actually buy that crappy machine from to petrol station?” Sam asked as your hair got more and more tangled as the forked stick twirled.

 

“Yes, and I thought it would work it looked ok.” You huffed and Dean chuckled as he leant over and untangled your hair.

 

“You know you could just ask one of us to braid it for you.” He pointed out and Sam let out a low chuckle.

 

“You know how to braid hair?” He asked and Dean shrugged. 

“Well yeah between the two of you it was easier to braid and plait your hair than it was to force you to comb your hair every day, special on the road.” Dean hummed and you giggled at him.

 

“How do I not remember your braiding Sam’s hair, that sounds like something I’d make fun of him for?” You mumbled and Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah well I bet I looked better than you.” He teased and you frowned at him.

 

“Guys please not another war we have bad guys to catch.” Dean groaned and you crooked your finger at him.

 

“Show me how to do it and I’ll do Sammy’s.” You demanded and pushed your chair up to his so he could reach your hair as you dumped the stuff in front of him. “Sammy!” You hummed.

 

“Oh no, I am a professional, I can’t have braids in my hair.” He pouted and you rolled your eyes.

 

“I’ll used Dean’s magic poufy hair brush!” You wiggled the treasure in your hand and he reluctantly went to grab a cushion so he could sit in front of you.

 

“Hey be careful with that it was expensive.” Dean grumbled as he gently brushed his fingers through your hair.

 

“No, it wasn’t you payed me a pot of jelly beans so you could steal it and the girl your stole it for already had one.” You crinkled your nose at him and he rolled his eyes.

 

“(Y/N) What’re you doing to my head?” Sam sighed and you smiled when he tried to glance up at you.

 

“Um I don’t know how to do the braids so you’re having a French plait.” You told him and he groaned.

 

“Why can’t you plait Dean’s hair?” He sighed and thanked you for handing him his book.

 

“Because Dean would look silly he’s a hunter.” You mumbled as you put the brush in your mouth only for Dean to complain about teeth marks in the handle and took it off you.

 

“We’re both hunters!” Sam sighed and you snickered as Dean chuckled in your ear.

 

“Yes, but Dean would look funny, he has short hair, we might as well make use of your long flowing moose hair, we could hide secrets in it.” You tore off a piece of paper from you’re not book and folded it up. “See!” you declared as you hid it in the plait.

 

“I best be getting some pie for this.” Dean muttered as he finished the braid and you demanded another one.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone at Beacon Hills High was abuzz with chatter as the shiny black car roared into the carpark. Derek had pulled you away from Peter to go and see the car and you realised that nearly every girl in your years was gathered around, although none of them were looking at the car.

 

“Hi, I’m Dean.” The boy who’d driven the car muttered to someone in the crowd.

 

“Don’t see what’s so impressive about the car.” Peter sighed loudly and Dean turned to shoot the oldest Hale a horrified look.

 

“Peter!” you hissed and elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“What, it’s just a car.” He grumbled and tried to tug you off but you pulled away and followed Derek who was talking to the other new kid.

 

“We travel a lot…” The boy trailed off when you hovered behind Derek who didn’t bother to acknowledge you. “Is that your sister?”

 

“Oh no (Y/N)’s a friend of my uncles… well sort off, he follows her around and she pretends he’s not there.” Derek sighed.

 

“Doesn’t sound like you’re friends.” Dean muttered as he came to stand next to you and flashed you a smirk. “Come on Sammy don’t want you to be late again.”

 

“Hey you’re probably in my class… or some of them anyway!” Derek was suddenly excited and forgot his own strength as he yanked you through the crowd with Sam hot on your heels.

****************************************************************************

“You missed my lacrosse game.” Peter muttered as walked into the living room and found you watching TV with Derek and Laura, eating snacks Talia had set out for you.

 

“Dean offered us a ride home and Derek wanted to show Sam around… besides it wasn’t a big game.” You shrugged.

 

“Yeah guess not.” Peter snapped and sat in one of the arm chairs and proceeded to glare at you until you decided to go home.

 

“Peter I can’t give (Y/N) a lift back, do you mind?” Talia called and Peter nodded, waiting for you to grab your coat.

 

“I don’t see why you’re mad it’s just practise.” You huffed and Peter slowly advanced on you until you had to crane your neck to look at him.

 

“You realise that he’s a Winchester right, that their dad is here to hunt one of us.” Peter’s eyes flickered and he started to growl. After a few minutes, he snapped out of it and stormed off, glancing to check you were following as he headed out to the beat-up car he shared with Laura.

 

“Not everyone you don’t like is a hunter, besides he likes me and Sam likes Derek, plus he’s nicer than you.” you sighed and glared out of the window, hopping out of the car before it had fully stopped. “Also, we won’t need ride home tomorrow, Dean’s take me and Derek to go bowling with him and Sam.”

 

You turned on your heels, wanting to turn back and look at the furious werewolf but you couldn’t give him the satisfaction. Instead you stomped into the house, laughing to yourself when the Hale wolf growled loudly.

**************************************************************************************

“So, do you like (Y/N)?” Sam asked Dean as he locked up the car and followed after his little brother.

 

“I guess so, she’s cute.” Dean shrugged as he thought about it.

 

“I like Derek, he’s pretty cool… if we stay long enough we might get onto the basketball team together.” Sam grinned at the thought and Dean laughed.

 

“Finally found something you like more than books?” He teased and Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever Dean, at least I didn’t get so nervous I didn’t ask (Y/N) for a kiss.” Sam grinned when Dean gently shoved into him.

 

“Yeah well if I really wanted to I’d have her with me in the back of Baby.” Dean muttered and both Winchesters jumped when Peter Hale came out of nowhere and dived for Dean.

 

“Peter!” Derek yelled and tried to pull Peter away only to have to leap back when Dean rolled the two of them and landed a punch.

 

“Dean please don’t!” Sam begged as people started to gather around them.

 

“We should go and get (Y/N) she’ll get Peter to stop.” Derek sighed.

***************************************************************************************************

“(Y/N) …. (Y/N) … We need help!” Derek yelled as he hurtled towards you and slammed into an irritated Laura who rolled her eyes and went to see what Cora was doing.

 

“What’s happened now?” You sighed and frowned at Sam as he doubled over to catch his breath.

 

“Peter’s fighting Dean.” Sam gasped and you swore loudly.

 

They hurried after you as you stormed out to the front of the school, beckoning Laura over so she could help you tug Peter off Dean long enough for them to both get to their feet.

 

“What were you thinking Peter you could have shifted!” Laura hissed and slipped the back of Peter’s head.

 

“I’m really sorry.” You mumbled to Dean who shrugged despite the bruises and what was probably a sprained hand.

 

“I’ve had worse.” He said and flashed you a smirk. “I should go… he looks pissed.” Dean glanced at the glowering werewolf and motioned for Sam to get back in the car with him.

 

“You’re an idiot Peter!” You snapped and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Getting rid of a threat seems pretty smart to me.” Peter growled and shrugged Laura off him.

 

“Well… you’re an ass.” You huffed and stormed off.

 

“She has a point, you are an ass.” Cora offered and Peter scowled at her.


	6. Chapter 6

You screamed as Castile popped into the shower behind you, in fact you didn’t remember how you got to the shower, you didn’t even recognise the building you were in until you grabbed a towel and ran into the bunkers war room with a towel clutched around you.

 

“Ew gross (Y/N), clothing!” Sam yelped.

 

“Sam… you’re Sam Winchester!” You gawked at him and he pulled a face as if he didn’t get your joke.

 

“You ok, did Cas zap you somewhere to fast?” he chuckled and you continued to stare at him.

 

 

“What’re you guys making so much noise for?” Dean jumped when you screamed again and stared at you like you were a lit sick of dynamite. “What’d Cas do Zap her out to fast?”

 

“This is insane… not real can’t be real… weird dram just wake up (Y/N).” you whispered to yourself over and over.

 

 

“I apologise for startling you, you normal encourage me to join you in the shower.” Castiel muttered as he popped into the room next to you, an adorable lopsided grin on his face.

 

 

“Do not want to know guys, come on.” Sam groaned.

 

 

“Ok all of you need to stop because you’re not real and I have officially gone mad… should have listened when they said my obsession with Supernatural would get to me.” You shrieked and hurried back the way you came.

 

 

“Did I zap her somewhere to fast?” Cas muttered quietly as he plodded after you.

*************************************************************************************************** 

“We have been looking for you.” Castiel muttered and you nodded.

 

 

“I needed a minute.” You whispered and he sat beside you watching you intently as you stared forward. “I’m so confused and everything seems very complicated.”

 

 

“It isn’t really.” Cas muttered and looked over at a pair of birds hopping across the road. “Clearly something in the Bunker has given you the ability to live in another dimension while you sleep… leading you to believe that this is all fake.”

 

 

“Really?” you asked nervously and he nodded.

 

 

“Yes, I would know if it was something else.” He said decisively.

 

 

“Oh yeah, how?” Your question had him smiling shyly to himself.

 

 

“Because I can tell that you’re still my (Y/N) … I would know if there was something different about you.” The angel grinned when you blushed and laughed.

 

 

“But I don’t remember me… anything about me.” You admitted and he took your hand, letting it settle in your lap as his thumb rubbed circles against it.”

 

“We will fix it, we always fix it.” He said fondly before placing a chaste kiss on your forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles stiffened and began to almost vibrate as anger coursed through him. He’d been tricked, trick by your lie to cover your tracks, so much so that he ignored Scott when the pack decided something was off about you.  
“Stiles I can explain.” You said quickly and he slammed the papers in his hands down into your duffle bag.  
“You used me.” He mumbled and you shook your head.

“No… I mean maybe to start with but I…!” You started to explain but Stiles threw his hands in the air and scoffed at you.  
“You used me to get to him, that’s all I am to anyone, a quick ticket to the Alpha’s pack.” He sighed and walked to the door, stopping as he turned back. “I really liked you but…”  
“Stiles!” You yelled and ran after him as he jumped the steps pf the motel two at a time and climbed into the Jeep, skidding out of the car park before your feet hit the bottom step.

With a defeated sigh, you headed back inside, seeing you phone beep, you grabbed it and check the voicemail message.  
“Hey Kiddo it’s Sam, listen me and Dean are getting pretty worried… you said you’d be home by now and I’m not trying to force you to come back home because believe me it’s nice to get away from a while I know that but just… call one of us or Jody.” Sam sounded more worried than you’d thought.

***********************************************************************************

“So, I asked around and there is a girl matching the description of (Y/N) dating a sheriff’s son in California.” Jody told the boys who were both looking worried.  
“Great this would-be California Beacon Hills, right?” Dean sighed and Sam nodded.  
“Yeah, she’s been there for a while.” Jody smiled but quickly found herself worried when the boys exchanged looks.  
“Reward her for graduating high school early, help her fix a car and let her take Bobby’s hunting journal… nothing can go wrong Dean” Dean mimicked Sam and glared at his brother who sighed.

“Look I… it’s (Y/N).” He answered and held the phone so Dean could hear.  
“Sam I got your message and… I need some help because my cars bust and everyone here knows me so I can’t make money and get it fixed.” Your tone told them you were upset so they agreed and thanked Jody for finding you.  
“What were you thinking (Y/N) did Bobby not teach you anything?” Dean snapped when he found you sat with your duffle bag on the road out of Beacon Hills.

“I wanted to prove I can be a good hunter!” You yelped and let him tug you towards the Impala whit Sam grabbed your bags.  
“You should have told us you were coming down here.” Sam scolded and you rolled your eyes.  
“OH, not you too!” You groaned and rolled your eyes, spotting Stiles’ jeep pull up as he and Scott jumped out.  
“Friends of yours?” Dean asked when they started talking and pointing at you.

“Maybe… depends.” You huffed and crossed your arms.  
“On what?” They both asked and frowned at you.  
“You gonna shoot the werewolf, if so warn me before for my social standing plummets.” You sighed and they squared their shoulders as you shuffled towards Stiles when Scott pushed him in your direction.  
“Scott thinks I over reacted.” Stiles mumbled. “Who’s that?”

“Sam and Dean… my dad used to leave me with Bobby Singer so I kinda got handed over I guess.” You explained awkwardly and Stiles nodded.  
“So, are they like… hunters as well?” He asked and you nodded. “Of course, they are… why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Oh, hey Stiles by the way I came to hunt your best friend then decided against it because he’s a nice guy… not exactly how you make friends.” You sighed dramatically.  
“Hey one of my friends was a hunter and she wasn’t half bad, just… there’s a lot of secrets around here and people always end up our enemies which is really hard to deal with.” He ran his hands through his hair and you smiled.

 

“Well as long as I live you have a hunter on speed dial.” You held your pinkie out and paused. “Although given the track record I’ll be lucky if I make it to forty.”  
He laughed and hesitated before grabbing your face and kissing you deeply.  
“Hey… stop that… you are a respectable hunter.” Dean grumbled while Sam laughed at him.


	8. Chapter 8

You smiled to yourself as you kitted up, the boys had left and you’d received a text from Sam begging for help. Slinging your duffle bag over your shoulder you headed out to where Sam had told you to go, finding them by simply following the noise of your brothers being tossed around inside the house they’d broken into.

 

“Really, do you guys not carry salt or something.” You chuckled after making half a circle and drawing the ghosts attention, trapping it but dodging out of the way at the last second and using the thin iron chain you kept on you to whip through it.

“Thanks.” Dean grumbled as you helped him up and went to help Sam.

 

“Tell me you found the stuff you need to burn before fighting it?” you asked and they exchanged a look. “Come one, you’re lucky I hadn’t left yet.”

 

It took them a few hours to finish the hunt with your help, both rolling their eyes when you chastised them for their lack of preparation. You met them back at the bunker where Sam begrudgingly helped you put some of your things in your car.

 

“I wish you’d stay (Y/N), we finally have a proper home.” Sam mumbled and you smiled sadly as he hugged you.

 

“I know kiddo but… I need to get back on the road.” You watch as he nodded and shrugged, shuffling back inside.

 

“You really going to go out on your own?” Dean asked as you put your last bag in the trunk of your car.

 

“Yeah.” You muttered, turning to face him.

 

“Be careful… call if you need us?” He asked which made you laugh.

 

“Dean, I can take care of myself.” You chuckled, punching his shoulder playfully before giving him a tight hug and getting in the car.

**************************************************************************************

“I’ll be back soon Dean, what’s going on?” You asked when Dean called and begged for you to come home because of an emergency.

 

“It’d be better for me to just tell you when you get here.” Dean muttered through the phone.

 

“Alright well, I have to deal with this vampire nest and I’ll be home.” You promised.

 

“Have fun.” Dean chuckled before hanging up.

 

It took you an hour to find and get into the vampire nest and another ten to clear it out. After taking the victims you could find to the hospital and checking in with the local sheriff you got back to the motel.

 

You had no idea what Dean was worried about showing you but knowing your brother’s hell could have literally broken loose. Once the car was packed up you signed out of the motel and headed back to Kansas, humming along with the radio as you whizzed through towns.

 

 

“Dean would like to know how long you will be.” Cas said as he suddenly popped into the seat next to you.

 

“Jesus CAS!” You yelped and swerved.

 

“No I am just Castiel.” He muttered with a frown.

 

“I know dude, took me by surprise next time warn me!” You gasped. “I’ll be there in a bit.” Cas popped out for a few miles, coming back later when you’d got back on the road.

 

“I am entering the car.” His voice crackled over the radio making you giggle as he appeared. “Dean asked me to check on you again.”

 

“Well you may as well stay with me until we get up the road because I’m here.” You pointed at the lane before turning down it, pulling your car into the garage which Dean was pacing as he waited for you.

 

“Don’t get mad… or freak out or anything.” Sam said from the table he was occupying when Dean pulled you through to the front of the building.

 

“Why would I freak out, I mean, the devil has literally hit on me I’m pretty much beyond shock at this point.” You pointed out, turning when your brothers gaze focused to something behind you.

 

“(Y/N)?” A familiar voice as and you turned to find the last person you every thought you’d see again.

 

“Mom?” You whispered, staring at her as she smiled nervously.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ok well I’m going to go see if I can find anything while you wait for this to kick in.” You muttered and ruffled The Colonel’s ears.  
“Be careful.” Dean hummed as you kissed him and grabbed a room key.  
“I will, don’t worry.” You said with a light laugh and hurried out of the motel.

“Nice dame, I’d let her rub my belly.” A gruff voice said and Dean’s head snapped towards The Colonel.  
“Hey watch it.” Dean grunted and Sam looked up from the book in front of him. “She won’t be scratching anywhere if you say things like that.”  
“Urm… ok, so any way…” Sam started when Dean finally turned his attention to him.

****************************************************************************************************

You were stopped in the car park outside the motel room, talking to the man that worked on the front desk, jumping when Dean and The Colonel were suddenly at the window.  
“(Y/N)!” He grunted alongside a bark from the dog at his feet. “Hey, (Y/N) … get away from her… not yours hey hmm.”  
“I’m sorry I’ll just um…” You grabbed the bags you’d set down by your feet and hurried to the door.

 

You let out a squeak as you were practically jumped on by Dean who was in your way as you tried to get to the kitchen area. Sam sat and laughed when you tried to move around Dean but he was too busy hugging onto you.  
“Hey buddy did somebody miss me?” You cooed and tickled Dean behind his ear, making him grumble happily until Sam let out a snort.  
“This isn’t funny.” Dean grumbled.

“You’re suck a wittle cutie pie.” You giggled and his head snapped towards you.  
“Pie?” He asked and both The Colonel and Dean made a soft whining noise as they licked their lips and sat, wide eyed, waiting for you to reveal whatever was in the bag.  
You pulled out an apple pie slice, a large dog treat, and a salad which was ignored. They both shuffled towards you and your cocked an eyebrow.

 

“She wants us to sit.” The Colonel told Dean.   
“Sit… you want me to sit, I’ll sit for pie.” Dean sat at the table and you couldn’t contain your laughter anymore.  
“Ok you can have the pie.” You gasped and clutched your ribs as you handed over the food. “This is the best thing we’ve ever done.” You giggled as you grabbed the food for you and Sam as you sat next to Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

You span around the corner and slid into an open door way, pushing the door to the tiny room shut as whatever had been chasing you hurtled past. When it came back you pushed your feet against the wall and used on arm so you could hold yourself above the crack between the floor and the bottom of the door.

 

 

The boys would find you soon, that’s what you told yourself, covering your mouth and hoping it would leave soon. You weren’t sure how long you were in there but the walls started closing in, twisting and pushing down as you slipped to the floor and hid your face in your knees in an attempt to keep calm.

**************************************************************************************

“You find her?” Dean asked when Sam jogged up to his brother.

 

 

“Nope I was hoping you’d found her.” He admitted and the two of them decided to look over the last corridor before chucking outside.

 

 

There was a noise coming from the cupboard at the end of the hallway, they slowly approached it, guns raised as Sam reached to open it.

 

 

“(Y/N)!” He gasped.

 

 

You were curled up in the tiny space, breathing rapid and short, your knees clung to your chest as you trembled and choked on silent sobs.

 

 

“Get her out Sammy.” Dean said quickly as he shoved the door as Sam could stoop into the room and hoist you into his arms.

 

 

The two of them walked back to the Impala and set you down in the back. You could feel their worried gazes on you as Dean fired up the Impala and started the drive back to the Motel.

**********************************************************************************************

“I told you don’t let her go on her own, you should have followed you!” Sam whisper yelled at Dean.

 

 

“(Y/N) said she saw you and hurried off before I could stop her!” Dean yelled back, his voice breaking as his whisper strained to stay quiet.

 

 

“She’s so freaked out she couldn’t sleep under the blanket.” Sam glared at Dean.

 

 

“Guys?” You asked quietly and shuffled off the bed.

 

 

“What was I supposed to say huh, don’t run off because you can’t hunt?” Dean snapped.

 

 

“Hey guys…” You mumbled and played with the hem of your borrowed shirt.

 

 

“No Dean you should have followed her because I’d gone in the other direction.” Sam grumbled and ran a hand through his hair before letting it slap to his side.

 

 

“Guys!” You yelled and they both turned to look at you. “I’m ok now.”

 

 

“You sure?” Dean muttered and grabbed the food he’d gotten for you on the way home.

 

 

“Yeah, it’s fine if you need a few days to…” Sam started and you shook your head.

 

 

“Seriously guys… but thanks for getting me out of there.” You smiled and they both broke out into grins.

 

 

“It fine, but you’re sitting in my seat from now on.” Sam smiled and you glanced at Dean who sipped at a beer before offering you some.

 

 

“If we knew how bad it was for you we would have told you to sit up front ages ago.” Dean confessed and gave you a half smile as you sat next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

You squealed and turned to who ever had grabbed at you, rolling your eyes when you saw it was Dean, and jumped away from him.

 

“Woah there (Y/N), pretty jumpy for a Hunter.” He chuckled.

 

“It comes with the territory.” You snapped and set your half-finished drink down.

“Maybe if we practised more you’d be better.” Dean winked.

 

“Winchester I do not need any help from you.” You sighed and stood to leave the bar only for him to follow you.

 

“You know I was kinda worried when the motel room was empty.” Dean explained.

 

“Dean I can take care of myself.” You grumbled and he chuckled, unlocking the Impala and offering you a seat inside.

 

“Like when you took care of that werewolf last week, or the vampire the week before that?” Dean chuckled, both of you knowing you wouldn’t have gotten the hunts done if Dean hadn’t helped you.

 

“Fine you’re a lot of help.” You sighed as he walked around the car and got in, firing her up and pulling away from the café you’d been in.

 

“Yeah… you’re a lot of help to.” Dean muttered. “Nice to have someone on the road with me.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Sammy down!” Dean yelled as an arrow whistled past Sam and embedded into the creature baring down on them.

 

Two more had the thing falling and exploding into a cloud of thick black smoke, both men stared as a young woman stepped out of the shadows, another arrow drawn. A glowing orb raised out of the muck that the creature’s death had left behind, around the size of a tennis ball, before Dean could scramble for his gun the arrow snapped for the bow and pierced the ball.

 

“You shouldn’t get in people’s way.” The woman said, grabbing her arrows and turning to leave into the woods.

 

“Wait, you were in our way… we had that covered.” Dean huffed as he helped Sam to his feet.

 

 

“You had a silver arrow mixed with salt and an arrow of the first men?” she tilted her head and watched the boys exchange nervous looks. “So you were in my way.”

 

 

“Look we got off on the wrong foot why don’t we lower our weapons and talk about it.” Dean grumbled when the bow was still drawn and pointed at him.

 

 

“No, I have a tendency to bump into demons.” Was the only response he got back.

 

 

“Wait… I’m Sam and that’s my brother Dean, here this is our number and feel free to call us if you need help on a hunt.” Sam smiled and pulled a pen out of pocket, scribbling his number down on a receipt he found in his pocket.

 

 

“Thanks I’ll call you if I need bate.” She hummed, taking the number and jogging off.

****************************************************************************************************

“Hey so get this, that girl in the woods has been checking out all the places that we went to.” Sam muttered spinning his laptop and showing Dean several security video clips of the girl interviewing people.

“Yeah so she’s an ass.” Dean grumbled, irritated that he’d been woken so early for this.  
“But the thing is, I ran her face through several databases and she doesn’t exist, I mean absolutely no record of her every.” Sam raised an eyebrow and jerked his head.

 

“Wait not even like birth certificate or finger prints?” Dean asked quickly.  
“Oh wait… (Y/N) (Y/L/N) the only survivor of a wolf attack on her family during a hunting trip… age six.” Sam muttered. “Dude take a look!”

“What that can’t be right.” Dean muttered as he looked over the news clipping that was filling Sam’s screen. “This only happened ten years ago, there’s no way that kid was sixteen.”  
“Looks a hell of a lot like her.” Sam muttered. “Why don’t you ask Bobby if he knows about her?”

***********************************************************************************

“What ‘choo Idjit’s done now?” Bobby sighed as he answered the phone.  
“Good to hear from you to Bobby, listen you know a kid call (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” Dean huffed as he grabbed the food he’d just ordered and headed back to the impala.   
“Yeah good kid, hutin’ since she could hold a weapon… never recovered from her family, well you know what huntin’ does to the ones we love.” Bobby sighed. “Why’d you ask?”

 

“We bumped into her, nearly took Sammy’s head off with an arrow.” Dean sighed.  
“You found (Y/N)?” Bobby hissed. “Tell me you boys still know where she is?”

“No we don’t, she took Sam’s number and vanished, we thought we’d check her out and take a break seeing as we got the motel room for another night.” Dean climbed into the Impala and sank down into his seat.  
“Well at least she took your number, do me a favour and drop whatever you’re doing if she calls.” Bobby asked.  
“You’re ok with her being out and hunting alone even with how young she is?” Dean’s tone was accusing but he could hear Bobby tut the other end of the line.

“I want her out there as much as I want you boys out there, she got sick of being bounced from hunter to hunter so she up and vanished when she was twelve, Ellen was just glad when she turned up askin’ for food and clothes.” Bobby snapped back at Dean who swallowed the guilty lump in his throat.

“You know what, we’re gonna find her.” Dean decided as he started the car and revved the engine. “I’m all for new hunters helping the cause but sixteen… even Dad wouldn’t have let us hunt solo when we were sixteen.”

 

“Do me a favour, you do find her drop by some time… got some of her Mom and Dad’s old huntin’ gear watin’ for her.” Bobby muttered. “Just remember when she was twelve she was as smart as Sammy is now, soon as she knows you’re onto her she’s gone.” 

“Will do.” Dean promised as he hung up and headed back to the motel.

*************************************************************************************************

You let out a tiny shriek mostly a physical reaction to being thrown backwards rather than fright. You’d been tracking something and had no idea what it was or where it was, going in blind was bad but you needed something to go on to get started on research.

 

“Boo!” The man yelled and you rolled, pulling a piece of the bannister railing, you’d been thrown into, and pushing yourself forwards while plunging it into his heart.  
“What the hell!” you growled out as the man chuckled and pulled it out, distracting himself long enough for you to flee the room and began looking for exits.

As soon as he found you, you were dragged from the room and through the house while you scrambled to find one of the weapons you’d dropped in your fight. A painful sting told you that one of your knives was within reaching distance and you skilfully forced yourself to flip over while throwing the knife.  
“It’s just not your day huh?” The man leered, jerking back as a bullet hit his head and slumped to the floor.

“Nope but looks like it’s mine.” Dean grumbled. “You alright (Y/N)?”  
“Why didn’t it work when I tried to kill it?” you asked, mind focused on the hunt rather than your injuries, you had no intention of breaking down and crying in front of him.  
“It’s a ghoul, gotta hit ‘em in the head.” Dean muttered.

“Hey I got the other one is she ok?” Sam asked before realising you were sat on the floor.  
“She’s fine, why are you here?” You snapped.   
“Bobby sent us.” Dean grumbled.  
“And we were worried about you hunting on your own.” Sam admitted.

“So? I’m good at it you don’t need to worry.” You muttered and tried to get to your feet.  
They both jumped to hoist you up, eventually Dean let you lean on Sam while he cleared the way to the front door. Despite your best effort to stay awake you felt your body grow heavy and Sam swore quietly as your body dropped and went heavy.

*****************************************************************************************************

You woke up in a hospital, Sam sat next to your bed while Dean stood outside talking loudly with one of the doctors.  
“What happened?” You asked fuzzily.  
“You passed out, the bump on your head and pain from some of your other injuries were a bit much when you kept trying to walk.” Sam explained quietly.  
“What’s he doing?” Sam followed your gaze to where Dean was becoming increasingly angry.

“Trying to convince them that as your older brother he should be allowed to take you from the hospital, we don’t really want to leave you up here on your own and Bobby said we can crash at his for a while.” Sam smiled when you nodded.  
“I haven’t seen Bobby for a while.” You admitted quietly, eyes watering as you tried to hide the tears filling your eyes, it had been a long time since anyone had taken this much care of you.  
“Alright we’re gonna have to sneak her out while they’re on shift change.” Dean sighed as he headed into the room. “You think you can get dressed?”

His head jerked towards the insignificant pile of stuff that was yours, the only thing missing were your weapons which you assumed they’d hidden from the hospital officials. Nodding you accepted the bag and headed into the bathroom.  
You were half carried out of the hospital, Dean being sure to grab enough medication to last until you would be better as he followed after you and Sam. As soon as they reach the parking lot you were lifted into Sam’s arms so they could jog to the car.

“Listen kid, I know people want you to stop hunting but I’ll make you a deal.” Dean muttered once they’d pulled out of the town. “You wanna hunt that’s fine but you’re on our watch until we think you’re good enough to handle yourself without getting to badly hurt.”  
“Don’t you guys like die once a week?” You chirped making him shoot you a glare. “So… you’d be teaching me stuff like ghoul’s take headshots?”  
“Yeah… only catch is you gotta call Bobby once in a while and maybe visit him sometimes.” Sam smiled.

“Fine… and thanks… for not leaving me at the house.” You mumbled.  
Sam and Dean smiled at each other as you settled into the Impala, testing how lenient Dean was to feet on the seats or fiddling with the fixtures. After about the third hour of the long drive you’d settled in enough to join Sam in teasing Dean as he sang along to old rock cassettes.


	13. Chapter 13

“Woah hey… watch it kid, gonna kill someone.” The looming man chuckled as he watched the barrel of your shotgun reluctantly lower.  
“I’m not a kid and you shouldn’t be here.” Your eyes narrowed when he chuckled again, glancing behind you into the room that he knew concealed the remains of the ghost he was hunting.  
“You hunting on your own?” He asked quickly.

“You’re… a hunter?” You asked, shining your flash light over him and mentally kicking yourself when you saw him wearing the typical cheap plaid and jeans, well-worn working boots and his own gun tucked into his belt loop.  
“All my life, newbie huh?” He grinned when you looked down at yourself and flushed when you realised you were wearing a ghost busters’ t-shirt, faded skinny jeans and converse.  
“First solo hunt.” You admitted. “Actually… I was always left in the motel.”  
“I know how that feels.” He muttered to himself, ducking past you and pushing your flashlight down until it was giving off just enough light for you to see.

You noisily hurried after him, not wanting to be left alone in the abandoned building as all bravery abandoned you when it became clear you were very unprepared. He yanked you out the way as a table flew across the small room you’d followed him into, steadying you with one hand as he skilfully shot at what you hopped was the ghost you were hunting.  
“Here you shoot, I’ll burn.” He muttered. You gagged when he revealed what exactly he’d be doing but did as he asked, knowing that while you were in experienced at hunting, you were a very good shot.  
“So what’s your name?” Sam asked as he gave you a lift back to the house you’d broken into, smiling when he saw the for sale sign outside.

“What’s yours?” Narrowing your eyes, you glared at him as he smiled and shook his head knowing exactly how you felt.  
“Sam, Sam Winchester.”  
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).”  
“Well, you ever need anything here.” He paused and tore of a sheet of paper from a motel note pad. “Just keep phoning my numbers till you get me and if you can’t just say helping you’s a favour for me.”

“Thanks.” You muttered quietly.  
“Oh and here.” He handed you a blank journal, plaid shirt and several rock salt rounds. “Take care kid.”  
“Don’t call me kid I’m twenty years old.” You huffed. He chuckled and waved, waiting outside until he saw you flick on a light inside before pulling away in the beat up truck knowing that he’d have to go and find Dean.

**********************************************************************************************

“Sam!” Dean yelled. “Dude your phones keeps ringing!” Dean yelled through Sam’s bedroom door.  
“Why don’t you just answer it?” Sam sighed as he shuffled from his room and sleepily slumped at the bunker table the offending object was ringing from. “Hello… (Y/N) … yeah I’ll be about six hours.”  
“(Y/N)?” Dean questioned as Sam hung up.  
“Yeah met her on the road.” Sam grunted as he jogged to his room, Dean hot on his tail and wracked with intrigue.

“On the road huh?” Dean asked with a grin.  
“Not like that Dean, I helped her with a hunt.” Sam sighed as he shrugged on some fresh clothes and grabbed his ever ready duffle bag. “I should be back tomorrow evening.”  
“Oh yeah, it’s just ditch me for some girl.” Dean teased. “Call if you need help.”  
“Yeah I’ll let you know how it’s going.” Sam smiled and hugged his brother.

***************************************************************************************************

“Dean right?” Your small voice had Dean glaring over at you from the doorway. You’d called him a few hours ago to tell him Sam had got hurt and he’d broken every speeding law to get there was quickly as possible. “The doctor said he’d wake up soon.”

“Damnit Sammy.” Dean grunted after looking you up and down, the clear indicators that you were a fresh hunter not hidden but the bruises, plaid and hardened look in your eyes. “Never hunt with Newbies.”  
“Hey I was doing pretty well.” You defended.  
“Because Sam was covering you.” He snapped making you flinch, he had a point.  
“Dean… shut up you jerk.” Sam grunted as he wearily opened his eyes.

You muttered an apology to Sam and he smiled weakly, trying to convince you he’d had worse hunts before you hurried from the room to leave the brothers alone. Dean came out after a while and lent on the chair next to you.  
“You got your own car?” He asked quickly.  
“Yeah but we were using Sam’s truck.” You mumbled back, still shaken from what happened.

“Right, let’s go.” Dean snapped, nowhere near friendly like Sam had been.  
“Where?” You asked, quickly getting to your feet when he made it clear he wasn’t going to slow down for you.  
“You got my brother hurt and you didn’t finish up the hunt so we’re going to finish it.” His voice was still cold.  
“I couldn’t just leave him and go after it on my own!” You hissed as you hurried past a group of nurses. “I didn’t mean for him to get hurt.”

“Listen to me and listen good so you don’t find this out the hard way, the only reason I’m helping you and not making your life hell for getting hurt Sammy is because he seems to have some desire to leave a good impression on one person before he dies… and it doesn’t matter if you don’t want someone to get hurt, you screw up once they ain’t gonna be coming out of it in one piece.”

“Sorry.” You mumbled when he looked so angry he might hit you.  
“Let’s just get this over with so I can get Sammy out of here.” Dean sighed as he finished whisper yelling at you and hurried out of the hospital doors.


	14. Chapter 14

It didn’t take long for Dean to ‘deal’ with the thing that had attacked you and Sam, Dean insisted that you help him sneak Sam back to someplace called the bunker and Sam wanted you to stay. There wasn’t much complaining on your part, it wasn’t often you found yourself not needing to pay any bills.  
“You’re still here.” Dean complained as he glanced over to the doorway you’d just walked through.  
“Thanks for letting me know, for a minute there I thought I wasn’t here.” Your sarcasm wasn’t appreciated but Dean didn’t really have a choice seeing as Sam had insisted you stay and you were actually quite good at covering for Sam doing research.

“Did you check in on Sam?” Dean grunted as he flipped through one of the books Sam had left out for him in his last attempt to escape bedrest and do research.  
“Yeah he’s sleeping.” You mumbled.  
“Well thanks for checking up on him.” Dean said as he watched you wonder through the room and into the kitchen.  
“So how long have you guys been doing this.” You waved your hand at the mass of books and weapons that filled the room.

“Pretty much all our lives.” He said without looking at you.  
“So what’s next?” You asked, flicking through newspapers spread out on the table.  
“You get a house and a job, don’t bother hunting again.” Dean sighed.  
“Yeah that’d work if I had any skills outside of shooting things or stiffing people at pool.” You chuckled.

You gave up talking to Dean when he started ignoring you, checking to see if Sam was still resting before heading to your room, wondering if maybe Dean was right and you shouldn’t hunt seeing as you weren’t very good yet.  
The thought had you angry and you grabbed your bag, hurrying to the garage and grabbing the keys to one of the cars. After a few minutes driving around you decided to go to the nearest bar and have a drink before going back to the bunker.

*************************************************************************************************

“Wow Winchester, you stalking me or is this just a co-inkidink?” you asked with a smirk.  
“Why’re you here and alone as well?” Dean grumbled.  
“Urm, I can take care of myself… ok maybe not with ghosts but with people it’s easy.” You smirk and take a seat at the bar next to him, glancing around at the happy people.  
“What’re you drinking this crap for?” Dean asked, flicking the can of beer on your hand and signalled for another drink. “At least drink something decent.”

“Well seeing as we’re short on cash I figured I’d go for the cheap one.” You shrugged.  
“You said you can hustle pool right?” Dean asked quietly with a grin.  
“Yes?” You hummed, questioning him with narrowed eyes as he beckoned you over to a table surrounded by college boys.  
“You wouldn’t mind helping me teach my girl how to play, she could really use some pointers and I’m not the best.” Dean winked at you when they agreed.

After the third game Dean asked them to put down money, the fourth you won and had to leave the bar but you were almost four hundred dollars up. Dean walked you to your car, the Impala’s headlights tailing you all the way back to the Bunker until you pulled up into the garage.  
“Night Sam.” You hummed as you wondered past him to your room, dumping the cash in front of him as you passed.  
“So you finally going to admit you like (Y/N)?” Sam chuckled as Dean added to the pile.  
“She’s got skills and she’d be useful, but if she sticks around she’ll get in the way.” Dean glared at Sam when he chuckled.

“So you like her but don’t want her to get hurt?” Sam teased.  
“Hey listen, I’m all up for your bestie hunting but she gets in our way again and one of us gets hurt because of it I’ll put her on the nearest bus.” Dean huffed.  
“You like (Y/N).” Sam called after Dean in a childish tone making his brother mumbled grumpily under his breath as he headed to his room.


	15. Chapter 15

“JO!” Ellen yelled across the bar making Jo and Dean look over at her. “(Y/N)’s on the phone.”  
“Why do they never call us?” Sam asked as he took Jo’s seat.  
“Because the last time we went to Beacon Hills Dean hit on Stiles’ friends’ Mom.” Jo hummed as she skipped up to the phone and began chatting to you.

After a few minutes Jo hangs up and mutters to Ellen who glanced at the boys and shook her head. Both boys looked at each other before downing their beers and hurrying over to the Harvelles’ who stopped their hushed talking when they approached.  
“So what’d dumb and dumber do now?” Dean sighed.  
“Nothing their Dad needed someone to watch them for a few days.” Jo muttered despite the glare from her mother.

“We can go.” Sam offered happily, he was actually quite fond of you and Stiles.  
“No, if Dean has to look after Stiles for too long he’ll kill the boy.” Ellen joked but her gaze was trained on Dean who quickly rethought talking back.  
“Rock, paper, scissors win has to go to wolf town and the loser pays for a hunter’s holiday.” Dean offered holding his hand out to Jo who was always up for a challenge when it came to Dean.  
“Fine but I’m going to win.” Jo hummed.

*********************************************************************************

“I can’t believe I lost.” Dean grunted as he thought of Jo and Ash sat drinking beers in Bobby’s cabin in the woods.  
“You know who can believe it, me, you never win.” Sam chuckled as he climbed out of the Impala and up the drive.  
“Boys it’s good to see you, thanks for this.” John said when he met them on the drive and thanked Dean who took on of the boxes he’d been carrying and put it in the back of his cruiser.

“It’s fine, can’t be that much trouble can they, just stick ‘em in front of the TV.” Dean grunted as he took the other box and shoved it in the boot.  
“I wish that were true, I’ll see you both in a couple of days… they shouldn’t need a lift home unless (Y/N) isn’t watching Stiles practise.” John said as he chucked the house keys to Sam who fumbled but caught them and sped out of the driveway.

****************************************************************************************************

“Stiles I hate Roscoe right now.” You sighed when the jeep stalled and left you stranded halfway home.  
“Yeah well stop complaining and grab some tape.” Stiles snapped as he hopped out and opened the hood.  
After twenty minutes you were pretty sure Roscoe was now more tape than car and Stiles managed to get the jeep to slowly roll the rest of the way home. Your brother swore when he saw the sleek Impala on the drive and to top things off Roscoe simply stopped and refused to move any further.  
“Stiles what the hell are you doing to that car?” Dean yelled as he walked out of the house.

“Look ok, she was doing fine until we had to go uphill.” Stiles grumbled as his oldest cousin yanked him out of the car and opened the hood.  
You were pretty sure Dean was about to faint as he inspected your brother’s car. Sam ruffled your hair as he joined the three of you, handing Dean a beer while he handed you and Stiles a cold coke.  
“Hey whoa what’re you doing to Roscoe!” Stiles yelled when Dean began pulling off the pieces of tape.  
“Fixing… Roscoe… and if you don’t take care of it I’ll sell it to Ash.” Dean threatened and Stiles was instantly focused on memorising what Dean was showing him.

***************************************************************************************************

Bobby promised to ship the parts Dean needed so Roscoe was out of commission. This meant that Sam and Dean were taking turns to take you to and from school while they did odd jobs around town.  
“Um (Y/N), why didn’t you tell me your cousins were back in town.” Lydia hissed when you caught up with her.  
“Um we didn’t really know, we thought Jo was coming.” You muttered as you waved to Sam who was chatting with Scott and Stiles.

“He has got so cute.” She hummed as she watched Sam get back into the Impala. He called Stiles back and handed him something before trying to pull the car away but a throng of students had gathered around the car.  
“Here.” Stiles muttered as he shoved some money into your hand. “They can’t pick us up for lunch they said something came up.” Stiles shrugged when Lydia and Scott looked at you both with curious looks.


	16. Chapter 16

You scrunch up your face as you took a sip of the lukewarm hot chocolate. “Ew. Ok. I’m sorry I demanded we stop for this it’s gross.” You muttered.

“It’s fine we’ll find some decent hot chocolate for you.” Sam promised, the same promise he made four god awful hot chocolate stops ago.

“I know how to fix it.” Dean said, raising his eyebrows when Sam kicked him.

“You can’t put alcohol in the hot chocolate.” You said quickly, making Sam laugh. Dean rolled his eyes and snuck off, ducking behind the counter to return with his hand full of marshmallows. He dumped them in your drink and pulled out his lighter, melting the marshmallows until the tops were gooey.

“You spike the eggnog, not the hot chocolate.” He muttered with a wink and you looked over at the open bowl of free eggnog, that as a trio, you had all decided to decline.


	17. Chapter 17

You pulled your jacket closer around you. Sammy was taking for ever in the Library and you were pinning for at least a christmas movie. You air clouded around you and Dean sighed as he drummed his fingers on the top of the car.

“Wanna go christmas shopping?” He asked eventually.

“On christmas night?” You asked as you climbed into the car, shivering a little. “We don’t exactly do christmas.”

“You have such a pretty face. You should be on a Christmas card.” He said with a smile as he leant in through the window to grab something.

“You got me a card!” You hummed happily and opened it, finding a hand drawn picture of you on the front.

“The hunt a while back, with the street performers… he drew you.” Dean muttered and you smiled, rummaging through your bag.

 

“Tada... “ You smiled and handed him a badly wrapped gift which h carefully opened and proudly inspected a new lighter.


	18. Chapter 18

The motels heater was out. So you’d burrowed under the duvets and some of the blankets you’d found in the Impala while researching. “You can’t put alcohol in the hot chocolate.” You muttered without looking at Dean who’d just returned from dropping Sam off at the library, carry hot chocolate for you both.

“What?” he asked innocently.

“We’re on a job, we could go out to fix this tonight. Save the booze.” You advised and he raised his eyebrows as you looked at him.

“Says the one who ad three beers last night.” He muttered.

“Yeah. On a night when we were researching and scoping out the town. Not on the night we could fight a big baddie.” You sighed and he nodded.

“Fair enough. But once we’re done…” He trailed off when you snapped your book shut and handed you one of the drinks.

“I will buy you the best whisky I can afford and it’ll be a christmas gift from me.” You promised and he nodded with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean sighed as he tried to read the book in his hand but found it impossible due to your cheerful singing. It was quiet and he realised you didn’t mean to cause the disruption but Sam was laughing to himself as you sang.

“Please stop singing christmas songs.” Dean sighed, glancing over at you again when you stopped and looked at him in confusion. “You don’t even realise?”

“Realise what… was Sammy singing?” You asked honestly confused.

“I sang once in the car!” Sam said in playful defence.

“You know what never mind, have at it. We have to gank santa anyway.” Dean sighed as he found what you’d all been looking for.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a firm scowl on your face as you glared at Dean who was chuckling. “Come on elf!” He chuckled.

“It’s bad enough I have to dress up like this for the hunt, let alone in front of you two.” You huffed and pointed to both men who were trying to hide their amusement, Sam doing better than Dean.

“You look cute as an elf!” He said with a grin until you tossed a pillow at him.

“Call me elf one more time!” You huffed and smirked at him. “I’ll get them to hire you too. Sure you’d look great in green tights.” You giggled when he nodded in defeat.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam pulled away from the hug and said goodbye, laughing when you told him something and headed back into your house. “You, uh, gave them better weapons and sorted the house… didn’t know you could fix up houses.”

 

“Ah. You learn things while getting around Sammy.” Dean declared and simply nodded in your direction and got into the car.

 

Sam let out a short laugh as he rounded the Impala and opened his door, leaning down. “Oh my God. You’re in love with her/him.” He laughed again and glanced at the house. “You sure you don’t want to stay a while?”

 

“Just getting in the car.” Dean said defensively, glancing at your house as he pulled away.


	22. Chapter 22

You looked at Sam and Dean from across the bar as if they’d gone mad. “You want to what?”

“Lure the thing we’re hunting here and kill it.” Sam answered. Dean scoffed and shrugged a little.

“We only want to borrow the bar.” He added with a glance to Sam. “And kille something… inside it.”

“No. Knowing you two it’ll blow up!” You sighed, glancing at them both before going to serve a customer.


	23. Chapter 23

You kept running, trying to find the road. There was a large cut on your side and you couldn’t quiet figure out if you were running the right way. When you collided with someone you tried to bolt and hide but they caught you.

“Hey. Kid. Stop.” He snapped and you stopped, seeing that he wasn’t the werewolf you’d all been out hunting. “What’s your name?”

 

“(Y/N) Winchester.” You gasped, glancing around. Did this man not know how dangerous the woods were.

“I’m Peter Hale… You’re alright.” He muttered, leading you to the road. When you reached it the sun was up and the Impala had vanished. “Let's get you to the Sheriff he should be able to find your family.”

“NO. I’m fine. I can walk to the motel.” You snapped quickly. Peter watched as you walked away, eventually ending up at the motel where you were staying. He sighed, seeing you sat on the steps, waiting for your family.

“Come on kid. Let’s at least take you to a warm home.” Peter muttered.

 

***********

 

“We’re looking for some student. For a um…” Dean muttered and trailed off.

 

“A English competition.” Sam finished and flashed a fake badge.

“Oh well I assume you’ll want the better students?” The receptionist asked and Dean shrugged.

 

“Anyone from this list will do.” He muttered, glancing over the the figures who were leant against the wall. One donned a plaid shirt and was obviously listening to them while the other was doing a great job at looking like she wasn’t paying attention.

“Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey hasn’t been in school for a while… (Y/N) Hale. Oh She’s just over there.” The girl moved as if she heard what the receptionist said which was impossible because she was to far away to hear.

“Hey!” Dean called and you turned to face him. “Who’re you two?” He asked and the boy shrugged.

 

“Stiles. (Y/N). We’re late for class.” He muttered, frowning when both Sam and Dean stared at you.

“You’re hunters.” You stated and fiddled with you bag. “You smell like gunpowder and silver.”

You fluttered your eyes at them before frowning. “I’m the strongest wolf here. So be careful.” You warned, grabbing Stiles as you marched off.

 

***********

 

“What?” You sighed, leaning in the doorway as Scott stood on the bottom step, Stiles fell gracefully out of his car in a wild flail.

“You said there were hunters. What do we do?” Scott asked and you inspected your fingernails.

 

“Don’t kill anyone. Or do anything stupid and they should leave.” You sighed quickly. Glancing back at Peter who chuckled.

“Can we come in at least?” Stiles asked as he caught up.

“I suppose if you have to.” You sighed. They followed you into the dimly lit living room and glanced at Peter who was ignoring you.

“We think the hunters. That um. They might be.” Scott stuttered and Stiles leant in with a bounce on his heels.

 

“Your brothers.” He blurted out and you growled at them.

“(Y/N) stop growling at people it's rude. Scott, Stiles, learn some tact.” Peter sighed as he looked over at the three of you.

“I’ll growl at who I want.” You snapped but stopped all the same.

“The hunters are here to get the werewolf who supposedly killed (Y/N). Their father was in a rush to rescue one of them and forgot this one.” Peter pointed at you and you scowled at him.

 

“You know you didn’t have to bite me.” You pointed out and he shrugged.

“I thought it would make my life easier. We all make mistakes.” He said back and you laughed.

“Some more than others.” You smiled when the boys snickered at that.

“Watch it! Now. What’re you two dummies planning to do about the hunters and why are you in my living room?” Peter sighed as he stood up.


	24. Chapter 24

“I’m Sorry Dean I can’t do this anymore.” You muttered, tears streaming from your eyes, as you walked out of the motel room.  
“Wait (Y/N) please… don’t go.” Dean said with a crack in his voice. He sighed as you stormed away from the motel, hailing a cab without a backwards glance. 

Three Months Later:

You sighed, exhausted from your day at work, happy just to get home into your pyjamas. A movement in the living room caught your attention and you carefully stalked through the hall to the door. When you burst into the room you froze. Dean Winchester was sat in your living room with slight smirk on his face.  
“Hi there sweetheart, how you been?”


	25. Chapter 25

“What the hell are you doin’ boy?” Bobby asked as he trudged inside from the rain and saw him sat in the study reading what he knew to be your diary.

“Bobby have you read this I come off as such a jerk!” Dean exclaimed. He hadn’t noticed you in the doorway or the fact that Bobby had dragged Sam out of the room so that they wouldn’t be in your way.  
“DEAN JONATHAN WINCHESTER WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!” You yelled, making Dean jump, and drop the book in his hands.  
“Hey Princess… was just researching.” He replied innocently. You glared at him as he tried to slide out of the room but found your hand wrapped into the collar of his shirt.

“I find you ‘researching’ with my diary again I’ll make your life way harder than it already is Winchester.” You said firmly with narrowed eyes in hopes of making your short frame bigger and more threatening.  
“Uhu sure you can resist my forest green eyes and perfect lips.” He asked, licking his lips, as if to prove his point. You rolled your eyes and let go of him as he began to chuckle at you. “You know you love me Princess.” Dean called after you as you stomped up to your room.


	26. Chapter 26

“Hello, Bobby are you Ok… what time is it?” You ask as you answer your phone only to have bobby yelling down the phone and telling you that Dean had been missing for around six hours. You sighed and hung up, shuffling out of your bedroom, and attempting to avoid the still unpacked boxes.  
A glance out of your kitchen window made you double take when you saw a familiar vehicle outside in your parking spot. You shrugged on one of Dean’s flannels over your summer pyjamas and hurried to pull your apartment door open, you smiled as you skipped down the stairs.

“Winchester are you watching my house?” You asked sweetly making the hunter jerk awake and blush a little as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Yeah I… well you stayed her alone last night, it was the first time and I didn’t want anything to happen.” He mumbled and let you open the driver’s door and pull him out.  
“You could have come up you know, also you need to call Bobby he’s freaking out cause no one knows where you are.” You say to him as you let him into the apartment.

“I Know princess; I’ll call him in a bit… you want me to pick up breakfast you have no food.” He mumbled as he, walked through the apartment, to the kitchen and looking through the fridge.  
“Dean I don’t need you to always look over me I know what I’m doing.” You mumbled to him as he began picking out ingredients to make you breakfast.  
“(Y/N) I like looking after you Sweetheart.” Dean said as he rolled his eyes at the lack of food in your cupboard.


	27. Chapter 27

“(Y/N) She’s perfect like you.” Dean whispered as he took your daughter out of the Impala and carefully carried her toward the bunkers doors. He hesitated and glanced at you as if he wanted to carry both of you home.  
“She has your eyes Dean.” You mumbled as you caught up with him and smiled at the hunter who was completely engrossed in watching his daughter sleep in his arms.

You walked through the bunker and Dean lead you to a room between the one you shared with Dean and Sam’s. you gasped when you walked in to find a nursery, coated in protective symbols, with simple solid wood furniture and tones of cuddly toys and baby products everywhere.

“Did Sammy do all this while I was in the hospital?” You whispered as Dean placed the sleeping baby in the cot. His smile had your breath catching in your throat as you watched him gaze down on her protectively.  
“Yeah… we wanted everything ready for when you two came back.” He whispered to you before placing a gentle kiss on your lips as he pulled you against his chest so you could both watch your child sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

“So you thought the best idea was to do what Dean said and get Gabriel mad!” You all but yelled at Castiel who was stood rooted to the spot, his baby blue eyes wide in fear. Dean was looking down at his feet knowing better than to talk back when you go like this.  
“(Y/N) Funny.” Sam giggled as he sprawled out across the bed you’d told him to sit down on. He started giggling nervously when you looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You better find the damn angel and bring him back here or I swear I will boot down the door to heaven and drag the smug son of a …” Your eyes blazed over with anger as Sammy’s large hand covered you mouth and his mouth hung open for a second.  
“Shh its naughty to swear.” He whispered before picking you up like a cuddly toy and squeezing you to his chest.  
“Winchester fix this I am not dealing with a giant baby Sammy.” You hissed as Sam put you down and ran to the door.

“Would it help if I told you that kicking in the door to heaven is impossible because….” Castiel stopped talking when you glared at him and grabbed onto Dean before vanishing with the Winchester.  
“Sammy wanna go park.” He yelled happily, grabbing your hand, and dragging you to an empty park a few minutes’ walk from your motel room. You sat on the bench and watched Sammy swinging himself on the swing like they were monkey bars.


	29. Chapter 29

Dean couldn’t help it he’d glance at you in the rear-view mirror every five minutes or so, checking that you were still curled up in the back seat of the Impala, snoozing happily as you slept off the latest hunt.  
Every time he closed his eyes he saw the fire, he’d dragged Sam out, instead if Jess it was you and there was nothing he could do. He’d wake up in a cold sweat each time he had the nightmare, only comforted by the fact that you were still wrapped around him.

“You know she isn’t going to go.” Sam said quietly when he noticed Dean yet again checking on you.  
“Yes… she will because I’m going to convince her to go.” Dean’s jaw was clenched as he continued to the motel you’d all agreed to crash at.

*********************************************************************

“Come on you two let’s get… where’s Dean.” You sang as you skipped into the motel with brown paper bags filled with coffee and breakfast dangling from your hands. Sam grunted from his spot by the window and took his coffee without looking away from his screen.  
“Dean’s filling up on gas and checking out one of the houses.” Sam offered no more information which was odd considering he would normally give you great details of each part of the hunt.

Dean was much of the same, taking weapons of your hands when he’d normally encourage you to practise, finding excuses to keep you in the motel that were become more ridiculous by the minute. You let it slide, they were both exhausted, plus there was still no word from John.  
You’d finally had enough, waiting till Sammy had gone out, before you turned on Dean. His eyes widened when you sat in the table next to him and snapped shut Sam’s laptop.

“Why am I being cut out of hunts?” You snapped, sighing when Dean avoided looking you in the eye.  
“Because you’re not hunting anymore, it’s not safe and I can’t….” He said quickly.  
“Excuse me Winchester, but why exactly am I not hunting anymore?” You stood and crossed your arms across your chest. “I don’t recall you being allowed to boss me around like a child.”

“(Y/N) … that’s not… damn it.” He grunted as you walked away from him. “I don’t think I could cope with losing you… for good.” Dean’s voice was uncertain as if he wasn’t sure he even wanted to tell you.  
“I’m good and careful Dean, I’m not going anywhere.” You said softly, now wanting nothing more than to snuggle into Dean’s arms and rid him of his worried expression.

“That’s not enough, I can’t just keep losing people.” Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Dad’s missing and what happens when you don’t come back and I can’t find you either.”  
Dean had now wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzled into your neck, as he spoke. You wrapped your arms around his neck and stroked his hair.  
“I won’t god anywhere.” You whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: reader’s attacked by a werewolf

You were sick of it. Sick of your dad not letting you hunt, sick of Uncle Sam always taking his side. Which was why when they fell asleep you slipped through the bunker to the garage and hurried to the well-built American muscle car that your dad had insisted you have because it would survive a crash if needed.  
You started up the engine and pulled out of the garage, hopping out for a second to close the garage, unaware that the loud creaking had woken both the brothers who were instantly in survival mode.

***********************************************************************************************

"(Y/N) what the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled as he hurried to you and yanked you towards him, his glared down at you and started dragging you towards the Impala which was parked next to your car. Sam was leaning against your car a coat hanger in one hand and your research folder in the other.  
"She's good Dean." He muttered ruffling your hair as he handed your folder over to Dean who nodded his head appreciating the research you'd done. That was your thing, researching, you hated it but because your dad forced you to stay in the bunker you had perfected the most efficient ways to get the research done quickly.

Sam's head snapped up as a scream filled the air and before either man could stop you, you had turned and hurtled into the woods as another scream filled the night.   
You didn't need much light to see, Dean had trained you from a young age to be able to run full pelt through mazes of woods and warehouses with only a single torch to light the way so it was no trouble to you to dodge through the trees.  
"(Y/N) Will you slow down." Dean yelled through the woods. 

The pained and panicked in your fathers voice made you stop and turn towards him. You frowned when he and Sam froze both turning pail, you rolled their eyes assuming they were being overly protective as usual.  
"What are you looking at?" You asked. You heard Dean scream your name before you felt the werewolves attack. Sam's gun firing sounded far away as your father's warm arms wrapped around you stopping your trembling body from crashing into the floor. 

Sam dropped down to your side and pressed his hands to your stomach making your frown, you couldn't feel anything wrong with you but you were starting to feel a little light headed.  
"Hey it's ok (Y/N) we'll get Cas and he's gonna fix you up real good, Damit Cas come on." Dean yelled as the angel still failed to show up.  
"Dad I'm ok." You croak weakly, you fell warm drips falling onto your cheek. Sam was silently sobbing as Dean held you tightly to him, his phone was lit up like he'd been calling someone but your vision was blurry.

You felt Dean lift you up and you were slowly carried through the woods, you flinched as blinding blue lights flashed and blurred shapes hurried around you pulling you from your father and uncle.


	31. Chapter 31

“Dean?” Castiel asked as he appeared next to the hunter who was sat in an uncomfortable looking hospital chair, his head in his hands.  
“Now you turn up, not when she needed you back then but now!” Dean hissed and people slowed as they passed the two of the to stare at him.  
“I had things to do, what has happened?” Castiel asked.  
“What’s happened, my daughter’s dying Cas that’s what’s happened.” Dean snapped and Sam hurried back from the vending machine to stop Dean grabbing Cas by the collar and shaking him.

“Dean we don’t know if it’s that bad… she’s still in surgery.” Sam told the angel who frowned.  
“I am sorry Dean, I… I will see what I can do to help her.” He vanished and both brothers sank into their chairs.  
“Dean you know he would have helped her if he could have.” Sam muttered and Dean nodded.  
“Yeah, I know, I should have locked up the garage better… maybe let her hunt with us.” Dean sighed to himself.

“Dean she’ll pull through.” Sam insisted although he had no idea if he believed what he was saying or not.  
“Maybe we should find Crowley.” Dean glanced up as Cas came back and frowned.  
“I could not heal her completely but I managed to do enough, if her doctors are competent she should be out soon and perhaps I can heal her then…” Cas explained and Dean nodded.

“Thanks Cas, you got somewhere to go?” Dean asked but the angel shook his head.  
“I will wait here.” He said and didn’t move from the spot until you were pushed out and moved to a room.

***************************************************************************************

“Dad?” You croaked and Dean hurried over.  
“Hey Kiddo.” He sighed and kissed your forehead as Sam hurried to find a doctor.  
“Did Cas heal me?” You asked, remembering that you were sure you wouldn’t make it.  
“Not exactly, he couldn’t heal you in the middle of an operation so he’s going to try again when we get you home.” He explained and you nodded, smiling at your doctor when he came in.

“You know you’re a lucky girl, we didn’t think you’d pull through but you’re a tough one.” He said as he checked over the machines next to you.  
“When will she be able to get up?” Dean asked and the doctor shrugged.  
“We’ll have to see what happens over the next few days.” The doctor told him. “We’ll make some allowances with the visiting hours.”  
“Thank you.” Dean muttered and Sam nodded at him.

“Can’t Cas just heal me so I can go home?” You asked and Dan shook his head.  
“Sorry (Y/N) but we’re going to have to let the doctors fix you up, it’d be weird if you suddenly got better.” He pointed out.  
“But if you need me I will not be too far away this time.” Castiel promised and you smiled.  
“I’m sorry Dad.” You muttered to Dean who held your hand.

“No (Y/N), I’m sorry, tell you what when you’re better I’ll teach you a few things… take you on some little hunts.” Dean sighed.  
“You’re going to let me go hunting after this?” You asked and he nodded.  
“Yeah, I should have known you wouldn’t be able to stay out of the hunting life, so I’d rather help you do it safely.” Dean smiled when you grinned at the thought.


	32. Chapter 32

Teasing normally came with the territory or wearing your uncles old rock shirts and hand me down boots from a hunter they’d bumped into or clothes that had been passed along to the Winchesters’. Even when they made fun of you for being adopted, on the rare occasion you stayed in one place long enough for them to find out you could handle.  
When you finally settled in Kansas you thought making friends at school would be a breeze, you didn’t have to move around as much, you got a part time job and could afford your own things and your life seemed for one, pretty amazing.

Which is why it took everyone by surprise when you burst into the bunker in tears, tossing your bag down as you hurried to your room, the peaceful silence effectively destroyed.  
“So, this looks like a dad thing.” Dean muttered to Sam who glanced at Cas, the angel’s eyes widened and he vanished, he’d been the one chosen to tell you about angels and demons and it had ended up with you tackling him until Dean came to the rescue.  
“(Y/N)?” Sam asked quietly as he knocked on the door. “It’s your dad?” He muttered when you didn’t answer.

“I know who you are.” You sighed loudly and he hesitantly came in.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, sitting on the floor next to your bed as he rubbed circles into your back.  
“Nothing I’m fine.” You mumbled into your pillow.” You turned to glare at him as he chuckled.  
“So, this is just an impression of a Disney princess?” He teased which made you smile and nod through a snuffle.

“Uhu.” You giggled when he started to laugh.  
“Will you tell me what’s wrong, please, I might be able to help.” He asked softly, stroking your hair.  
“No, because I told someone a secret and they told everyone and made fun of me.” You curled up and rolled away from him. “I don’t want you to do that too.”  
He went to insist that he would never do that to you but doubted in your current state that you’d believe him so he left you to leave your room when you were ready.

***************************************************************************************************

“(Y/N), dinner!” Dean bellowed as he served up and glanced at Sam when you hurried in.  
“You’re both making this awkward.” You sighed and looked at them, fork half way to your mouth as they stared at you.  
“We’re worried and want to know you’re ok.” Sam mumbled.  
“They have been talking about you.” Cas added making his presence known before sitting down.

“Oh, great you guys too?” You huffed, shoving your food away.  
“Not bad things we’re just worried!” Sam defended.  
“I told my friend I’m bisexual and she told everyone and they made fun of me and it was horrible.” You snapped, standing up before they could react.  
“Oh, thank Chuck, I thought you were on the drugs and you were having like a demon baby or something.” Sam gasped with relief.

“The drugs?” Dean asked, pulling a face as he motioned a straight line with his hand. “Just like all of them or something?” He chuckled.  
“Where would I meet a demon and why would I be pregnant with its kid?” You asked, sitting back down when your father blushed.   
“I don’t know they’re everywhere!” He gasped.  
“You could meet one in a dark room, they like dark places.” Cas muttered with a shrug.  
“There are so many things wrong with that Cas, I mean they don’t just appear in the dark.” You rolled your eyes at the angel who frowned and nodded.

“Lucifer could.” He offered before quickly correcting himself. “He isn’t a demon.”  
“You don’t care about…me being bisexual?” You asked.  
“No, besides we knew already.” Sam smiled when you gawked at them.   
“How!” You gasped which made them all laugh slightly.  
“You’ve had a crush on Charlie and Kevin.” Sam and Dean said in unison.

“Also, you know when you were littler you asked questions and gigantor googled answers for a week so he could give you the right one.” Dean smiled when you grinned at Sam.  
“Just ignore what they’re saying and if it gets too bad we’ll complain to the school… if it still carries on we’ll have you transfer.” Sam looked relived when you grinned to yourself and nodded.   
“Thanks Dad.” You mumbled ad hurried around the table to hug him.

“I have heard of bisexual but what is googled?” Cas asked, frowning in confusion at the three of you.  
“Is this when I have to teach the old guy about the internet?” You grumbled playfully.


	33. Chapter 33

You smoothed the silky white dress, glancing at the picture of you smiling in your fiancés arms, on the small desk in front of your mirror. His eyes were green, but not the right shade of green. 

His jaw line was strong and dusted with stubble and his arms were strong and protective, but no matter how hard he tried he wasn't Dean. You sometimes felt guilty, you ran away shortly after Bobby's death, leaving Sam and Dean alone with each other's recklessness. The worst part was that your fiancée swept you off your feet and you thought you loved him.  
You were marrying him after all. No doubts, you were quitting the hunting life and settling down, until you saw that damn Impala. You ducked round a corner but you were pretty sure Sam had seen you over the top of the car. You saw Dean two more times but chose to ignore him.

But now you were stood in your wedding dress, wearing glittering fake jewels, wishing for your Winchester. You closed your eyes and let tears slide down your cheeks, sighing, you silently prayed to Cas that he'd find some way of telling you if you were making the right choice.  
"You're out of practise." Your eyes snapped open when the gruff voice surrounded you. His apple green eyes burnt into yours as he gazed at your reflection. You knew what was going through his mind.

You had known each other since you were children, both your families hunted and John had even given Dean Mary's wedding ring, one of the few things the boys had left of their mothers. He stepped closer, until you could feel his breath on your shoulder, and closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Why did you come here Dean...? I know there isn't a hunt." You whispered. He swallowed and looked back at you, your eyes dropped down travelling across his chest that the black suit you hadn't know he was wearing clung to him.

"Cas... told us and Sammy wanted to come, (Y/N) were all the family you have left." Dean muttered. He grunted under his breath, swallowed and pressed his lips to your neck, you tried to hold back the moan that followed his touch but you'd missed him for so long.  
"Dean I can't... I'm getting married. You whispered, lust filled your voice as one of his large hands rested on your stomach and the other wrapped gently around the base of your neck, allowing him to deepen his pressure on your skin.

"Yeah you spent a year without me and ended up getting engaged to guy who looks just like me." He mumbled against your skin, brushing his fingertips across your collar bone. A knock on the door seemed to pull Dean away from his desperate haze and had you slamming down into reality. You shoved against his chest panicking. In less than an hour you were getting married and Dean thought this was the best time to turn up out of the blue.  
"(Y/N) People are waiting for you." You sighed at the sound of your fiancées mother. Dean sighed and headed over to the window pulling it open and turning back towards you.

"I know you don't love him as much as me and trust me marrying him is the wrong thing to do... even if you're only going through with it so you can play at being normal or because you think it's the right thing to do." He said before turning to pull himself out of the window.  
Before you could stop yourself you ran to the window and looked down expecting to see Dean climbing down the trellis that climbed the side of the house. You smiled when you saw Sam and Cas leaning against a lader that Dean was half way down looking at you with an expectant glint in his eyes.

"You knew I'd come with you." You said with disbelief. He chuckled, making something inside of you stir as he held his arm out and helped you climb out of the window. Once you were on the ground Cas grabbed Sam and vanished while Dean took your hand and ran with you to the Impala.  
"I know two things, how to hunt and that you always have and always will love me... who couldn't love a thing like me?" He added winking at you as you climbed into the Impala leaving your Fiancée and his friends in the lurch. You watched him standing on the porch surrounded by people who were comforting him. You weren't sure what the worst part was.

Maybe that he was now broken hearted or maybe that you didn't need to fetch any of your belonging because everything you owned had been left at Bobby's, you'd never had anything more than clothes and a picture of Dean which was tucked safely away in the cup of your dress above your heart.  
"Well they are two very good things I suppose." You say with a smile as the roar of the Impala rumbled beneath you. You'd missed her, she was your home for so long, and it was satisfying to be concealed within her metal walls again.  
"I love you (Y/N)." Dean said as he slung an arm around the back of your seat. You smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you to Dean." You whispered against his ear making him grunt and shift his position.You smoothed the silky white dress, glancing at the picture of you smiling in your fiancés arms, on the small desk in front of your mirror. His eyes were green, but not the right shade of green.   
His jaw line was strong and dusted with stubble and his arms were strong and protective, but no matter how hard he tried he wasn't Dean. You sometimes felt guilty, you ran away shortly after Bobby's death, leaving Sam and Dean alone with each other's recklessness. The worst part was that your fiancée swept you off your feet and you thought you loved him.

You were marrying him after all. No doubts, you were quitting the hunting life and settling down, until you saw that damn Impala. You ducked round a corner but you were pretty sure Sam had seen you over the top of the car. You saw Dean two more times but chose to ignore him.  
But now you were stood in your wedding dress, wearing glittering fake jewels, wishing for your Winchester. You closed your eyes and let tears slide down your cheeks, sighing, you silently prayed to Cas that he'd find some way of telling you if you were making the right choice.

"You're out of practise." Your eyes snapped open when the gruff voice surrounded you. His apple green eyes burnt into yours as he gazed at your reflection. You knew what was going through his mind.  
You had known each other since you were children, both your families hunted and John had even given Dean Mary's wedding ring, one of the few things the boys had left of their mothers. He stepped closer, until you could feel his breath on your shoulder, and closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why did you come here Dean...? I know there isn't a hunt." You whispered. He swallowed and looked back at you, your eyes dropped down travelling across his chest that the black suit you hadn't know he was wearing clung to him.  
"Cas... told us and Sammy wanted to come, (Y/N) were all the family you have left." Dean muttered. He grunted under his breath, swallowed and pressed his lips to your neck, you tried to hold back the moan that followed his touch but you'd missed him for so long.

"Dean I can't... I'm getting married. You whispered, lust filled your voice as one of his large hands rested on your stomach and the other wrapped gently around the base of your neck, allowing him to deepen his pressure on your skin.  
"Yeah you spent a year without me and ended up getting engaged to guy who looks just like me." He mumbled against your skin, brushing his fingertips across your collar bone. A knock on the door seemed to pull Dean away from his desperate haze and had you slamming down into reality. You shoved against his chest panicking. In less than an hour you were getting married and Dean thought this was the best time to turn up out of the blue.

"(Y/N) People are waiting for you." You sighed at the sound of your fiancées mother. Dean sighed and headed over to the window pulling it open and turning back towards you.  
"I know you don't love him as much as me and trust me marrying him is the wrong thing to do... even if you're only going through with it so you can play at being normal or because you think it's the right thing to do." He said before turning to pull himself out of the window.

Before you could stop yourself you ran to the window and looked down expecting to see Dean climbing down the trellis that climbed the side of the house. You smiled when you saw Sam and Cas leaning against a lader that Dean was half way down looking at you with an expectant glint in his eyes.  
"You knew I'd come with you." You said with disbelief. He chuckled, making something inside of you stir as he held his arm out and helped you climb out of the window. Once you were on the ground Cas grabbed Sam and vanished while Dean took your hand and ran with you to the Impala.

"I know two things, how to hunt and that you always have and always will love me... who couldn't love a thing like me?" He added winking at you as you climbed into the Impala leaving your Fiancée and his friends in the lurch. You watched him standing on the porch surrounded by people who were comforting him. You weren't sure what the worst part was.  
Maybe that he was now broken hearted or maybe that you didn't need to fetch any of your belonging because everything you owned had been left at Bobby's, you'd never had anything more than clothes and a picture of Dean which was tucked safely away in the cup of your dress above your heart.

"Well they are two very good things I suppose." You say with a smile as the roar of the Impala rumbled beneath you. You'd missed her, she was your home for so long, and it was satisfying to be concealed within her metal walls again.  
"I love you (Y/N)." Dean said as he slung an arm around the back of your seat. You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you to Dean." You whispered against his ear making him grunt and shift his position.


	34. Chapter 34

Dean was watching you as you ran around the house, demanding the boys to collect items of clothing for you. It was amusing for the oldest Winchester to watch you dress up in a silky prom dress instead of your usual denim shorts and army boots.  
"Why are you even going, isn't your mom coming to take you for a hunt tomorrow?" Dean asked playfully. You rolled your eyes at him and he chuckled.  
"I'm a hunter Dean, crashing at Bobby's and going to school with you two dummies is the closest I'm going to get to normal and normal means prom night." You said quickly. He smiled and nodded, as if he understood where you were coming from and left you to finish curling your hair.

**************************************************************************************************

The cold night whipped at your skin. The thigh length ballet style prom dress offered no protection from the icy cold. Your date still hadn't come to pick you up.   
Dean had dropped you off outside the corner café near the school, you couldn't call Bobby because he'd left the three of you alone for the weekend, you're sure as hell weren't walking home in your light blue satin pumps that matched the colour of your dress. They were giving you blisters just from standing on the corner.

A car pulled up next to you and your groaned when you realised it was Dean in one of Bobby's run down trucks, he'd tried to convince his father to leave the Impala but to no avail, so he'd gotten stuck with the pickup.  
"You still here I dropped you off two hours ago." He said, his brow furrowed at the thought of you being alone in the dark.  
"I'm fine Dean I'm sure he'll be here soon." You whispered hopelessly. He sighed and leaned across the car, popping the door so you could climb in. He pulls up outside your school a few minutes later and you spot your date with one of the girls on the cheer squad.

"Son of a bitch." He growled and you had to grip onto his arm to stop him from flying out of the car and beating the life out of the drunken teen. He looked down at you for a moment, seeing through your fake smile with ease, he'd spent every free moment with you and Sammy. He could tell when you were upset.  
"Come on I have an Idea." He muttered. He sent a text to someone and started the car up again, pulling out of the school parking lot and heading back to Bobby's at a very slow pace.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Stay here ok, wait until I come back." Dean whispered to you, smiling and winking at you when you shot him a weary glance.  
You waited, watching Dean and Sam run back and forth from the house with wires and other bits and pieces. After a few minutes Dean came back, you smiled when he pulled open your door and lifted you onto the ground the way he used to when you were much younger.

He led you through the many cars and stopped when he came to a circle of cars. The ground was covered with balloons and streamers and rock was quietly filling the air as you realised the circle was in fact lit by the headlights of the cars that surrounded them. You smiled when he shrugged off his leather jacket and span you so you were flush with his chest.

In one swift movement his arm wrapped around your waist while the other linked with your hand, you began to dance slowly together, smiling as he lent his head down to yours. He began to sing along with the song, his breath making your skin tingle. He span you around and let go of your hand. When you turned back to him he ducked down a little so you could wrap your arms around his neck.

The rhythm slowed as another song began and he couldn't help but grin as he sang along, leaning his head on yours. For a moment you'd forgotten that you were in a junk yard dancing with your childhood friend. The arm he'd wrapped around your waist tightened and he pulled you up, dipping his face to yours and pressing your lips to his.  
One hand cupped your face while the other moved across your back, holding you up, as your legs buckled. He grinned when you pulled away and looked at him wide eyed.

"How's your normal prom night going?" Dean asked awkwardly. You kissed his cheek and stepped away from him as the night grew colder, letting him throw his musty leather jacket around your shoulders, as you headed inside.  
"Who wants a normal prom, this is a hunter's prom.... So much better." You mumbled grinning up at Dean who was staring at you in an odd way. He swallowed and nodded before shuffling away from you.


	35. Chapter 35

“So now we’ve gotten Moose off our tail what do you plan to do with (Y/N)?” Crowley asked curiously, as he glanced over at you, sat at the table Dean had told you to sit at as he drank shots at the bar.  
“I might keep her around.” He muttered, sliding the shot across the bar as he reached for the next one.  
“Well, she’s not exactly going to be any use to you, maybe you should hand her over to moose and we can get one with…” Crowley started to explain his idea but Dean just scoffed.

“Might keep her around, she’s fun… in an innocent, I’m going to save you kind of way.” He chuckled, glancing over at you and winking.  
“Well believe it or not out of the three of you she has been the one to irritate me least over the years so perhaps letting her go would be better for her?” Crowley offered but Dean just scoffed at him.  
“Yeah I don’t want to do that.” He left Crowley and swaggered over to you.

“Are we staying here?” You asked, looking around at the crowded pub. “Shouldn’t we look for a motel?”  
“No, here’s fine.” He sat next to you, watching you carefully, noting the way you seemed uncomfortable in the bar.  
Your phone vibrated and Sam’s name popped up but before you could answer it Dean swiped the screen and hung up.  
“Come on we’ll find a room.” He muttered, taking your phone as he led the way.

****************************************************************************************

Dean took the first room offered which had only one king-sized bed but was closer to the bar than all the others. You’d shared a bed before with Dean on hunts where getting a room was a last-minute thought and it was share with the humongous sweaty Winchester or share with Dean who always made sure he left a gap between the two of you, although a few times he’d nudged over in the night.  
The new Dean didn’t seem fazed by personal space, or stripping down in front of you. Had it been the normal Dean you would have blushed and probably walked into the wall trying to get out of his way and not look at him but the new Dean was just irritatingly arrogant.

“Hi.” He grumbled seductively when you rolled over and made a small whimpered squeak when you face met Dean’s bare chest and you tried to wriggle away from the very naked man.  
“Dean you’re not wearing anything.” You mumbled quietly and he smirked, winking at you which made you blush.  
“Yeah so, it’s hot and I don’t normally wear anything when I get into bed with a woman.” He lay back on his hands, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye when you lay down with your back to him, moving too slowly ease the duvet off you so you’d have to move closer.

“Dean.” You groaned and jumped when his arms snaked around you.  
He hummed in response, biting rough love bites into your neck as he pulled you closer, one hand sliding under your shirt and down towards the waist band of your panties.  
“You know I’ve always wanted to make you cum on my fingers.” He muttered huskily against your ear and you had to nibble your bottom lip to stop the whimper that was building from escaping.

His hand slid into your sleep shorts, moaning softly in your ear as he pushed his fingers into you. His fingers moved at a rapid pace, wanting to get the reward of your high, the little gasps and moans you made were just an added bonus.  
“Come on, cum around my fingers sweetheart.” He grumbled as he bit love bites into your throat.

Your breath became quick and your thighs clenched, making him chuckle when you tried to put off the inevitable until you finally came with a loud moan.  
“Good girl.” He hummed as he pulled away, smirking as his licked his fingers clean and lay back on his pillows, watching with amusement as you tried to get comfortable and relax.


	36. Chapter 36

“You know you can’t resist me.” Dean teased as you walked with him to the café where Sam was waiting.  
“Shut up Dean.” You sighed playfully, greeting Sam when you sat down.  
“So, get this guys…” You stopped listening to the boys as they discussed the case, more focused on getting something to eat.

“So, you think you’ll be able to check it out or at least keep an eye on things tonight?” Sam asked, drawing you back into the conversation.  
“Yeah, (Y/N) can come with me.” Dean muttered with a smirk when you frowned.  
“What am I doing?” You asked and yawned lazily. “You know what as long as I can get a nap I’m fine.” You yawned which made them both chuckle.

*******************************************************************************************

“I don’t see why you couldn’t have done this with Sam.” You complained.  
“He’s at the Library and you said you were bored.” Dean chuckled as you climbed into the back seat.  
“Yeah because nothing was on TV and Sam left me alone with you, big grump.” You teased and poked the back of his neck.  
“Hey, you and Sammy didn’t clean up after yourselves, motel rooms are bad we don’t have to make them worse.” He lectured which made you laugh.

“Can you turn the heat up?” you asked with a yawn as you moved the bags around in the back seat to make a pillow.  
“You’re sleeping, right now?” Dean asked when he glanced back at you.  
“I’m cold and we’ve been here for about four hours, I just want to have a nap.” You muttered, smiling when a heavy hand landed on your leg, Dean’s thumb stroking patterns.  
“You really gonna sleep back there?” He chuckled, glancing back at you as you got comfy.

“Uhu.” You groaned once you’d got comfy. “DEAN!” You squealed as he climbed into the back.  
“Hi.” He chuckled, shifting so he was lay next to you.  
“You know if we’re back here no one is on the lookout?” You mumbled, smiling to yourself when his hand slowly slid up your shirt.  
“I’m on watch just… helping you get to sleep.” He smiled and kissed gently against your collar bone, trailing the kisses to your lips as he moved to hover over you. “Should probably… go… check for something.”

“Sure go.” You mumbled through kisses that he planted on your lips, the kiss deepening when his hands skimmed up your ribs.  
“Maybe just a second more.” He mumbled against your lips.  
You both stilled for a moment before the car was filled with frantic movement as you both pulled of your clothes until skin could touch skin.  
“Maybe you should take a moment to check on things.” You muttered as he pulled your legs around his waist.   
“Yeah, probably.” He muttered, kissing you as he rocked into you.

You arched into him with a soft moan as his arms slid around you, pulling you close, the two of you moving together slowly. The car was silent, bare the sound of the two of you breathing heavily and the occasional sound of the leather beneath you.  
“Told you, can’t resist me.” he muttered, smiling when you pulled away.  
“Shut up Dean.” You gasped, running your hands through his hair.


	37. Chapter 37

You swore loudly as the car hit the bump and something popped, the back tire made a skidding noise but the car didn’t move.  
“No, not now… any time but now.” You whispered and glanced at the bundled-up baby in the back seat, his apple green eyes staring at you with a concerned curiosity.  
You started dialling the few numbers you had, apparently New Year’s Eve, was the worst time of the year to be stranded in the middle of nowhere with a busted tire. Bobby always told you to keep a spare and Sammy always told you the same but he was spending the evening with his girlfriend and you could hardly ask either of them to help.

“I know little man just hold on ok Baby, I’ll find someone to help us.” You sighed when he started to get grouchy and you’d exhausted your contact list.  
There was only one number left that you could call, one that you’d been avoiding for seven months. On one hand, you’d be able to get home safely, Bobby and Sam would finally be off your back about telling him.  
But you were also risking everything you’d built since you’d stopped hunting, he’d drag you back in somehow that’s just what Winchester’s did.  
“Yeah you got Dean.” The voice rang out over the speaker.

“Dean?” You muttered after a deep breath and he went silent, you were pretty sure he’d pulled over.  
“(Y/N) … hey, you ok?” Dean choked and the dull thud of his fingers drumming the steering wheel filled the awkward silence.  
“Yeah it’s just um… I have a flat and I was hoping that you could call someone nearby.” You sighed.  
“Well you still in Sioux Falls, I’m heading down that way?” Dean offered and you tried to hush the grizzling baby in the back seat.

“You know what Dean maybe I should try Bobby again.” You sighed and he let out a low chuckle.  
“Come on (Y/N), you dumped me sixteen months ago, I got the message that we’re over just let me fix your tire or Bobby’ll kill me for leaving you out on your own.” Dean teased and you let out a low sigh.  
“Ok, fine just give me a sec to figure out where abouts’ I am and I’ll call you back.” You sighed reluctantly.

*************************************************************************************************

You glanced up when bright headlights flooded the road and you carefully set your son back into his car seat, relived that he’d fallen asleep so as long as Dean stayed outside he wouldn’t notice him.  
“Dean… hi.” You mumbled and he nodded, looking you over wistfully as he lent on the front of the Impala.  
“Nice car, thought you’d never swap the Mustang for anything?” Dean joked and you rolled your eyes.  
“Well something came up and I couldn’t keep her.” You sighed and he nodded.

“Must have been big for you to give that one up.” He followed you round to the wheel at the back and he looked it over, sucking air through his teeth.  
“It’s just a new tire, right?” You asked hopefully.  
“You got the keys?” Dean asked as he pulled them from your hand and revved the engine, watching the wheel’s spin or rather fail to spin. “It’s gonna take a while to fix that, I could do it at Bobby’s if you wanted, you’ll have to wait until tomorrow though you’ll need his truck and he’ll be out until…”

“I know he won’t be back until the evening, maybe I’ll just walk home… thanks’ though Dean.” You snapped, your heart pounding in your chest everything he nearly looked in the car at the back.  
“What come on, let me take you home.” He huffed and jerked his head towards the Impala that was sat idling in front of you.  
“OK.” You mumbled reluctantly and slowly started getting your things together. When he went to help you almost yelped at him to stop but he’d frozen, staring at the child that was sleepily grumbling to himself and staring at the toys on his car seat handle.

“So, uh… how’d I get this into my car I’m guessing you clip it in right.” He muttered although his voice had changed from light and flirtatious to low and brooding.  
“I can do it.” You mumbled hoarsely and he rolled his eyes.  
“Really no explanation or nothing?” He snapped and the baby jumped, staring to cry until Dean soothed him.  
“What am I supposed to say?” You asked quietly and he rounded the car to face you.

“Maybe start with hey Dean I have a kid and I haven’t told anyone!” He whispered yelled and he caught the guilty look in your eyes. “Let me guess, everyone knows but they didn’t want me to find out because they thought I’d get hurt?”  
“Bobby helped me get a house near his and Sam…” You started but Dean shook his head.  
“Sam knows!” He snapped and you nodded. “You’ve spoken to him because I haven’t heard a word since he left for Stanford.”  
“We visit him sometimes… Dean I’m sorry.” You whispered and he nodded.

“How olds the kid anyway?” The words were bitter and you flinched.  
“Seven months.” You watched as he glanced over at the chilled then back at you.   
“But you left me sixteen that means… that’s my baby, no…” He frowned and shook his head, looking over the child and shrugging his shoulders.  
“I’m sorry Dean.” You whispered and he clenched his fists.  
“Why’d you leave?” He asked without looking at you.

“I wanted him to be out of it all and… I needed a home for him somewhere safe.” You sighed and he nodded.  
“And you couldn’t have that with me?” He swallowed as you tried to word your answer.  
“I couldn’t ask you to do that Dean, you’re not made to settle in one place and we both know you’ll always be a hunter.” You explained and he nodded again.

“Alright.” He sighed and grabbed the bag that was in your hand and carried it to the car.  
“That’s it… you’re not mad?” You asked and he turned back to face you.  
“No, I’m not mad, I’m hurt, you found an out and you took it.” He blinked away tears as he glanced at your son and ran a hand through his hair. “I just wish you’d found an out that involved me.”


	38. Chapter 38

Sam glanced up as Dean pulled up next to the house they were about to inspect. You had opted out of this hunt seeing as you all nearly died fighting with Crowley a few days before.  
When Dean climbed out of the Impala Sam sighed, quickly fiddling with the papers he’d gathered and checked his phone to see if you’d messaged him any more info on the hunt.

“So I spoke to (Y/N), she thinks we should be taking it easy. After the last hunt and everything that went wrong with it.” Sam said as he caught up with Dean.  
“She worries to much.” Dean scoffed as he glanced at Sam who smiled and shook his head.  
“Of course she does we’re hunters so we’re always getting hurt. Plus the constant fights with angels and vampires.” Sam pointed out.

***********************************************************

“Sam?” Dean grumbled as he whizzed down the highway to the house you’d sent the address of.  
“Yeah, Dean I’m looking into it. We’re being as quick as we can. I’ve almost made the weapon but I’m hoping that you can stop that family moving in before then.” Sam muttered as he fumbled through papers and piles of weapons hoping to find a combination that fit the description you’d given him.

As soon as Dean reached the house he slammed his brakes on, swearing he hurried out of the car and rushed round to the boot. He opened it, pausing when the back of his neck prickled like ice cold fingers trailing down his spine.  
Shutting the boot Dean turned on his heels, holding what he hoped was the best weapon he had in his muddled boot. It wouldn’t kill it but it would get him to the front of the car.

A blur collided with Dean, knocking the air out of him. As he scrambled to get to his feet something scratched him and he grunted in pain, fumbling for the door to the car so he could scramble to the front seat and peel away. He pulled down a side road as a wave nausea swept over him and he blacked out.

************************************************

“Dean?” Your voice snapped Dean awake and he looked around in confusion until your rapped on the window. Unlocking the door you slid into the passenger seat. “Dean, what the hell happened? Sam had to call around for help and ended up going to kill that thing with Cas! I’ve been looking for you.”

“Got a little caught off guard.” Dean grunted as he moved and realed a wound on his side.  
“Scoot over Dean, I’ll drive.” You said and he scoffed, shaking his head with a smirk.  
“No,no,no you’re not driving my Baby!” He said quickly. You glared at him until he gave up and let you help him swap seats. As you pulled away towards the motel you glanced at Dean.  
“I’ll fix you up as soon as I can but I might need Cas’ help.” You muttered and he grunted, slipping into unconsciousness again.


	39. Chapter 39

You ducked into the hall way next to the head office. “We were hoping to look at her locker and workspace.” The taller man said.  
“You said you were with the police department?” The woman asked as she rummaged through the box of clutter on her desk.  
“Yeah. We’re just following up on the case about the missing kid. Protocol.” The shorter one explained as he leant against the wall and smiled flirtily at the woman who hurried her rummaging and thrust the key in his hands, blushing violently when he winked at her. You accidently caught the taller man’s eye as he passed, frowning when you rushed past.

“I need to head out early, a family emergency. Could you call someone to cover?” You asked quickly.  
“Oh gosh I hope everything is ok!” The secretary said. You grimace, trying not to roll your eyes.  
“Well I hope so. But it is a family emergency, so probably not.” You pointed out and she tutted as if it had just occurred to her.  
“Well don’t worry. I’ll have your class sent to another teacher and if you call to let me know I can have someone come in.” She said as if she was doing you a huge favour and not her job.

Hurrying home you headed to the backroom that was locked. Gently knocking you opened the door. “You doing ok?” You asked the girl who was curled up in the corner.  
“What do you think?” She snapped and sighed as you hurry to set some food down in front of her.  
“There were hunters looking for you at the school today.” You muttered as she grabbed for the food.  
“How? I haven’t been out since…” She trailed off, head snapping to the doorway behind you.  
“Back away from the girl.” A firm voice said.  
“Breaking into my house. Kind of rude Winchester.” You snapped and glared at them when he grabbed you, pulling you out of the room.

“Let go of me!” The girl shrieks.  
“Hey, we’re just here to help!” Sam grunted as she started to fight him.  
“Keeping a kid locked up, what the hell are you?” Dean practically growled at you.  
“Hey! Stop!” You said, ignoring him as you tried to yank Sam back. They both stopped when they saw your tattoo and you swore loudly.  
“You’re a hunter?” Sam asked and huffed. “You knew who we were at the school.”  
“Yes, an ex-hunter, I know who you are, of course, I do. You just let loose a poor girl who's trying to deal with being bitten by a werewolf and now she angry, scared and on the loose!” you snapped and glared at them.  
“You were keeping her locked up?” Dean asked accusingly and you spat out a sharp laugh.  
“Her idea. Poor girl lost her whole family to a werewolf. You think I should have turned her loose and let someone else pick her off, huh? I’ve got friends who aren’t human. Just need someone to give them a chance to gain some control.” You shook your head as you inspected the window she’d escaped out off.

“So what you were helping her?” Dean asked as if he didn’t believe you.  
“Yeah. Grew up in a town overrun with werewolves. Her family was run off the road by a werewolf I was hunting. I was a few minutes late and he got them. Managed to save her. She was fine for a whole month but the moon came around and…” You trailed off, gently brushing your fingers against the claw marks that she’d left the first time she turned.  
“She turned on the new moon.” Sam said gently and Dean’s expression softened as he let out a sigh.  
“We’ll help you find her.” Dean said as he glanced at Sam who nodded in agreement.


	40. Chapter 40

You groaned and rubbed the back of your neck as you finished scanning the pages you were working on. Quickly checking the digital copy on your laptop you were pleased to see that they came out well and were transferring to the bunker’s ‘cloud’ that Charlie had made.  
Sam was opposite you getting together a file for a hunt he thought he’d found but he was refusing to let you help him so his research was going much slower than if he would just give into your suggestions.

“So you got anything?” Dean asked as he sat at the table next to Sam who glanced at you. With a sigh and a roll of your eyes you snapped shut the book you’d been translating.  
“It’s not going to kill me to hear about a potential hunt.” You said and frowned when Sam glanced at Dean. They shared a look before Dean answered.  
“You could do me a favour and check…” He stopped when you grabbed your book and sighed.  
“I’m going!” You snapped, storming off to your room. If they knew you were hiding your own case file on a case not to far from the bunker they’d be more than happy for you to listen to their new case.

Everyone had been going stir crazy with the lack of cases and you were hoping your hunch was right because you wanted to prove yourself to your brothers who seemed to spend more time fussing over you and trying to keep you safe than teaching you how to defend yourself.

Eventually you could hear them packing up in their rooms, discussing what weapons they thought they’d need and trying to sort through books for pre-research. You had to whip your covers over your research when Dean knocked on the door and your brother’s shuffled in. “We’re heading out, hoping to get there by morning.” Dean said and you nodded.  
“I know the drill. Follow all your rules, call for Cash in a fire emergency and don't talk to Crowley if he somehow finds his way in. If anyone else breaks in flee in the emergency car that’s hidden down the road with a map to a safe house.” You grumbled out and Sam smiled.

“Just keep safe.” He said as he rustled your hair and hugged you before leaving to let Dean say goodbye. Dean’s was much the same, a hug, a short lecture about keeping safe and a list of where he’d hidden emergency weapons.

**************************************************

 

You stalked through the woods camly. Sam had called an hour before to say they wouldn’t be home for another day and you had to pretend you weren’t following some eerily creepy monster in the woods.  
The monster was planning on feeding soon and you only had this shot to get it. Drawing your specially crafted bow you took aim, waiting for it to get to wards an unsuspecting hiker before losing the arrow, hitting dead on and causing the creature to implode with a pop that made the hikers jump but move on after seeing nothing near them.

Your victorious smile vanished when you turned to find a furious Sam and Dean with a guilty looking Castiel stood behind them. “Cas couldn't find you at the bunker.”  
“Oh. Yeah about that. That thing only kills once every twenty five years and I needed to deal with it.” You said and flinched when Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he glanced at Sam as if he couldn’t believe what you’d said.

“You should have asked us to help.” Sam said wearily, secretly he was pretty impressed.  
“Asked for help! You should have told us and we would have dealt with it.” Dean almost shouted.  
“Well maybe you should appreciate that I did this whole hunt by myself and I’m fine.” You snapped back and glared at him.  
“No. You don’t hunt because i’m not going to lose you. You’re not dying on a hunt!” Dean shouted firmly and turned on his heels, shoving past Castiel who you assumed had rushed to tell your brothers you were missing.  
“He just needs to cool off.” Sam muttered as he motioned for you to follow him. “Good shot by the way.” He whispered to you, grinning when you smiled for a moment.


	41. Chapter 41

The vibrating of your phone woke you slightly, with quick swipes to give you a while longer in bed you rolled over and froze. No one had been in the bunker when you’d gone to bed. Forcing your eyes open you looked over to see Dean sleeping. A smile spread over your face. He looked exhausted from the hunt he’d just returned from. He looked so peaceful a change from the usual rush and panic that filled the bunker.

Deciding to make the most of the moment you pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, sliding out of bed, grabbing a flannel shirt to use as a dressing gown you gentle shuffled out of the room. You made your way to the kitchen and started inspecting the food stocks. “Oh hey!” Sam said and you turned to see he had bundles of bags on his arms. “Just stocking up.”  
“Perfect timing.” You said cheerfully. After helping put the copious amount of bags away Sam left to sort through books and you turned your attention to raiding the pantry.

Ovar an hour later Sam looked up as you set a plate of fresh pancakes in front of him. Before he could thank you, you’d vanished only to rush past a minute or two later with a tray piles so high with food he wasn’t sure all the food would make it back to your room. You then repeated with another tray and a few drinks. Sam chuckled and shook his head as he grinned.

*****************************************

Dean woke up to the smell of food. Delicious food in fact and his stomach was rumbling before he opened his eyes. “(Y/N)?” He muttered sleepily as he sat up. When he saw the breakfast you’d made his eyes blew wide. “When did you do all this!?”  
“I let you sleep in and urm, decided to treat you.” You said as you passed him a few pillows to lean on.

You retrieve your laptop, setting it up to play Dean’s favourite movies before moving the bedside tables so you can both enjoy the food without spilling it everywhere. Once you’d finished fussing you climbed into bed.  
“This is the best morning ever.” He whispered, leaning over to kiss you before devouring a pile of waffles.  
“Well you earned it.” You insisted and Dean smiled as he looked at you, mouth full as he tried not to let on how happy it made him to hear you say that. “We’re going to spend all morning eating, sleeping and watching movies. Then later we’re having a family meal, Sam, Cas, Jodie’s bringing the girls up.”

“I forgot about Jodie’s problem.” Dean groaned when he realised Jodie had asked him and Sam to help  
“Sam’s reading books and… I’m not really sure what he does for fun. Jodie is packing up and staying here for a while, she’s worried about the girls too, but we all need a break before the next big monster hits us.” You insisted and Dean nodded, agreeing that at least for the morning the two of you would enjoy the moment.


	42. Chapter 42

“You alright?” Dean asked as you started to fiddle with your suit.  
“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have had Sam with you. I’m pretty good at researching.” You muttered and he paused, looking you up and down.  
“I think you’ll be great. Try not to be so nervous. Besides Sammy thinks he should let you take the reigns a little bit and I agree. You’ll never learn if you don’t dive in.” He said and smiled encouragingly but you just grimaced as you looked over the building, that had been the source of severe supernatural activity, that none of you could put your finger on.  
“But if I screw up people could get hurt, or killed.” You pointed out and Dean nodded.  
“I know but I also know you can do this.” He smiled and patted you shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”


	43. Chapter 43

You let out a low whistle as one of the men playing pool bent over. You were waiting with Dean for Sam to come back from ordering dinner at the bar. You had all decided on a nice meal out at a bar on the way home from a very trying hunt.

Dean followed your gaze and rolled his eyes shooting you an unimpressed look. “What you’re the only one allowed to check out what there is to offer?” You asked and he chuckled.

“You could do better.” He said and gestured around the bar.

“Yeah, but he has a cute butt.” You said as Sam started walking over with the drinks.

“So he has a cute butt. Everyone has a cute butt. I have a cute butt.” Dean said defensively as you got up and excused yourself to the bathroom.

“Yeah you really don’t have a thing for her.” Sam said sarcastically as he set the drinks on the table and sat down.


	44. Chapter 44

“Dean, are you sure you want to cook an entire christmas dinner, by yourself?” You asked as Dean organised his ingredients. You had ignored Sam that warned you Dean had taken over the kitchen and to leave him to it.

“I’m fine, just need…” He trailed off and dropped down rummaging for a few baking trays in the cupboards.  
“I really don’t mind helping. I could do something small or…” You rolled your eyes when Dean smirked and looked over at you.  
"I got this, I watch food network." He said assuredly. You sighed and nodded.  
“I suppose that’s sort of what you want your chef to say to you. I guess.” You muttered and watched him rush about the kitchen for a while before leaving him to it.  
“He still going nuts in there?” Sam asked as you emerged from the kitchen.  
“Yeah. think you can help me make this place a bit more festive? He’s going all out. I figured It’s only fair if we try and make the table look as good as his food. Plus Dean would get a real kick out of it.” You asked and Sam nodded, setting his book away as the two of you started working on your surprise for Dean.


	45. Chapter 45

Reading through the files you spotted Dean fiddling with his flask out of the corner of your eye. Sam was doing something else but you were more concerned with Dean trying to put whatever was in his flask in the free jug of hot chocolate dinner presented you with as part of their holiday promotion.

“You can’t put alcohol in the hot chocolate.” You said without looking up. Sam and Dean shared a shocked look which made you frown as you peared at the over the edge of the folder Mary had given you.  
“I’m not putting alcohol in the hot chocolate!” They answered at the same time.  
“You can’t both be doing it.” You said before giving Dean a quick look. He would always cave and tell you what was going on. Sam wasn’t one to give in so easily. “ What’re you two doing? Are you having another prank war!”  
“Yes.” Dean admitted. You winced when Sam kicked your shin.  
“Sorry. I meant to get Dean.” He said quickly.  
“You know I told you last time I wouldn't help if you keep doing these prank wars.” You pointed out. Returning your attention to the file.  
“We were just you know. Doing Christmas pranks.” Dean defended. You shrugged ad didn’t say anything. They shared an amused look and you were sure the only way to end this was to get Cas to help you prank them both.


	46. Chapter 46

Dean took a sip of the hot chocolate. You’d ordered for each of you, Sam winced at the horrible gooey marshmallow much that sat in a greasy heap at the top of the thick hot chocolate.

“Ok, I saw the sign and I know that this place if kind of cheap and out of the way. I just didn’t think anyone could do hot chocolate wrong.” You muttered to them both.  
“Hey it’s fine! I’m sure the next place we stop at will have something… more edible.” Sam sad as he watched you pull your stirrer out of the paper cup only for a cloud of chocolate powder to burst out over your hand.  
“You know what, this isn’t that bad and I know something that would make it better.” Dean said as he fished in his coat for a flask.  
“You can’t put alcohol in the hot chocolate.” You said quickly as you spotted a family eating at the dinner, the children were staring at your table curiously as Dean waggled his flask in front of you. “Beside its early in the morning and you and Sam have to get onto the scene as soon as we get into town, you can’t show up at as the drunken FBI agent.”  
“It’s Christmas, can’t I have a little fun!” Dean objected as you handed Sam cash to pay for the awful drinks. With a laugh you followed him out to the Impala.


End file.
